A matter of time
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: Draco y Harry se encuentran en mitad de una batalla contra reloj que no pueden ganar. Draco vivirá muy poco y Harry trata de lidiar con la idea de que perderá al amor de su vida. ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos? ¿Qué será de Harry cuando Draco ya no esté? ¿Será verdad que el amor es más largo que la muerte? Post-Hogwarts. Drarry. Angst.
1. PARTE I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter siguen perteneciendo a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Studios (por el momento). Este solo es un trabajo de ficción que no tiene ningún otro fin más que hacer llorar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible (incluyéndome) y... No, eso es todo .-.

Les diré un pequeño secreto... tiene un final relativamente feliz. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>A MATTER OF TIME<strong>

_Voy a cerrar los ojos en voz baja_

_voy a meterme a tientas en el sueño._

_En este instante el odio no trabaja _

_para la muerte (…)_

_¿Por qué el mundo soñado no es el_

_mismo que este mundo de muerte_

_a manos llenas?_

_-Mario Benedetti, Hasta mañana._

_._

El cuarto estaba sumido en penumbra, como escondiendo los cuerpos: siluetas escondidas entre las sombras. Era una noche como las demás; una de esas noches frías de otoño en las que tenían que usar pantalones para dormir y acostarse aún más cerca. Era una de esas noches en las que el viento se queda callado sólo un instante, y deja escuchar los murmullos de las gentes hasta la alcoba. Era una noche perfecta para llorar de alegría o quizá para gritar de pena.

Era una noche como las demás… pero no como todas las noches.

-Háblame de nuestra casa.

-Bueno,- contestó en voz baja -vivimos en una casa grande… pero no tanto como Grimmauld o como tu mansión. Tenemos… cuatro habitaciones: tres para los niños y una para nosotros- continuó. -La sala de estar es bastante espaciosa, y los muebles que hay ahí fueron un regalo de bodas de parte de tus padres.

-De Madre, querrás decir,- lo corrigió con una sonrisa cansada.

-Seeep. Son bastante hogareños, considerando los gustos _refinados_ que ella tiene- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -Nos encantan. La cocina no es tan grande como la sala, así que siempre estamos algo apretados cuando hay que hacer el desayuno… o cuando yo trato de hacer el desayuno contigo pegado a mi espalda, más bien.

-¿Es eso una queja?

-Para nada, pero me gusta presumir.

-Anda, sigue- rió suavemente.

-Tenemos un jardín en la parte trasera de la casa, con un manzano que nosotros mismos plantamos… a los niños les encanta jugar con él. Aún falta mucho para que comience a dar frutos, pero a todos nos emociona secretamente el momento en que lo haga, y siempre hay alguien que lo mira de reojo para comprobar que no esté en flor.

-Me gustan las manzanas…-murmuró, somnoliento.

-Lo sé.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí, Draco?

-¿Qué… qué hay del perro? ¿Tenemos un perro?

-Por supuesto: un enorme y feroz Yorkie llamado Agustine.

-¿Un Yorkie? ¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir, Potter?- se burló, acomodándose sobre el pecho de Harry, abrazándolo mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello. Era como un acto reflejo para él: estirar la mano y tocarle el cabello, enredar los dedos en un mechón suelto.

-Ey, no me culpes a mí, tú fuiste el que lo escogió.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Por supuesto- aseguró. -Yo quería un pastor alemán, pero apenas viste al torpe, gordo y diminuto perro, quedaste completamente enamorado de él y te negaste a ponerle cualquier otro nombre que no fuera Agustine. No me preguntes por qué, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

-Agustine Beirut fue uno de los magos más poderosos de Irlanda en el siglo XVII.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendido. Draco dejó escapar una risa divertida, pero terriblemente corta. Aterradoramente cansada.

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo?, pero los dos podemos jugar este juego,- dijo con un suspiro. -Dime más.

-Bueno, el baño es digno de la realeza. En realidad es muy sencillo, pero tenemos una tina bastante espaciosa, y cada viernes nos gusta entrar ahí, juntos… hablar de nuestro día.- por un momento, la voz de Harry flaqueó, pero se aclaró la garganta y continuó. -Tú te sientas frente a mí y me cuentas cómo te fue en la compañía mientras yo te enjuago el cabello. Luego te recuestas sobre mí y yo comienzo a contarte cómo me fue en el ministerio.

-¿Sigues siendo auror?- preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es lo que sé hacer,- contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, acariciando la espalda de Draco. –Además, te encanta verme con el uniforme.

-Me gusta más verte sin él.

-Pervertido.

-Y para qué te digo que no…- rió un poco antes de que un ataque de toz lo interrumpiera. Soltando su agarre de la camisa del moreno, tomó el pañuelo que Harry le ofreció. –Tengo sueño.

-Yo también,- asintió tomando el pañuelo para tirarlo a la basura. - Anda, duerme, cariño.

-Hasta mañana, Harry.

-Hasta mañana…

* * *

><p>Para cuando el sol salió, Harry ya llevaba varios minutos despierto, contento con mirar a Draco aún apretado contra él. Le gustaban esta clase de mañanas; estas en las que Draco dormía tranquilo toda la noche y despertaba acostado sobre él, tal y como lo había estado al dormir. Le gustaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, le gustaba ver las sombras de sus pestañas acariciándole las mejillas y le gustaba la paz que parecía sentir mientras soñaba quién sabe qué misterios.<p>

Repartiéndole besos por el rostro, lo fue despertando poco a poco.

-Mhhh…- se quejó Draco frotándose la cara contra el pijama de Harry.

-Buenos días, Dragón…- murmuró contra su oído, antes de besarle la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Harry,- dijo por fin, abriendo los ojos. -¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las nueve. Recuerda que tenemos que estar en la Madriguera a las once y tú te tardas horas en bañarte.

-No es mi culpa que me distraigas todo el tiempo.

-No puedo evitarlo,- dijo guiñándole un ojo- así que levántate antes de que se nos haga tarde.

-Uhg… tienes suerte de ser bonito, Potter, o ya te habría sacado de aquí a hechizos.

-Lo sé, pero eso tampoco puedo evitarlo,- rió, dándole un beso rápido antes de salir de la cama.

Ir a casa de los Weasley siempre era todo un evento, pero por ahora todo iba en orden. Molly había preparado la comida con ayuda de Hermione y todo sabía delicioso, incluso habían tenido tiempo de hornear pastelillos de calabaza. Draco se había terminado todo lo que había en su plato, para sorpresa de Harry, y había estado conversando con George animadamente. Ver a Draco convivir de esa forma, con las personas a las que él consideraba su familia, le hacía sentir cálido y un poco roto en iguales medidas. Sabía que los Weasley habían hecho un esfuerzo por aceptar a Draco, pero el rubio no se los había dificultado mucho; después de todo, él comprendía lo mucho que todo esto significaba para Harry, y podía ser verdaderamente encantador cuando se lo proponía. Incluso Ron parecía disfrutar su compañía cuando no estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo. No todo podía ser perfecto, por supuesto, pero Hermione decía que esa era su forma de mostrarse afecto.

Luego de conversar un par de horas en la sala, bebiendo té, Draco se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Harry. Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada al respecto. Hermione le acercó su chaqueta a Harry para que pudiera cubrirle las piernas al rubio y el resto siguió hablando. Ginny, Ron y él hablaban de quidditch mientras Hermione ayudaba a Molly a levantar las tazas. George conversaba con su padre y Angelina en el otro lado de la habitación sobre cómo estaba llevando Sortilegios Weasley. Todos charlaban animadamente, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar más fuerte de lo necesario.

* * *

><p>-Tenemos cuatro hijos en total…<p>

-Creí que habías dicho que sólo teníamos tres habitaciones para ellos.

-Sí, bueno, pero a los mellizos les gusta compartir.

-Ah, ¿con que mellizos?

-Así es… ¿no te agrada la idea?

-No, no es eso, es sólo… bueno, es raro ver familias grandes entre los sangre pura, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, pues tú tienes bastante familia.

-Eso suena bien. Sigue.

-Como te decía, tenemos cuatro hijos: James, el mayor, Albus y los mellizos, Sirius y Lily… ¿De qué te ríes?

-Debes de estar loco si crees que te voy a dejar elegir los nombres de todos nuestros hijos, Potter.

-Tú nombraste al perro,- se quejó

-¡Y lo hice mucho mejor que tú, por lo visto!- se burló, acomodándose la almohada.

-Bien, se aceptan sugerencias.

-James me agrada. Es curioso que nunca lo uses, tu padre también se llamaba así, ¿no?

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me digan Harry,- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Casi todos los nombres suenan bien, en realidad, pero ¿Albus? Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Dumbledore fue un hombre al que respeté mucho… no defiendo todo lo que hizo, por supuesto, pero comprendo por qué lo hizo.

-Ya… me gusta Severus.

-Ahora tú eres el que bromea.

-Nop, en lo absoluto. Él era mi padrino, ¿sabías? Claro que era un dolor en el trasero cuando se lo proponía, pero no era una mala persona.

-¿Albus Severus, entonces?

-No suena mal,- asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro. –Lily me gusta mucho, eso te lo concedo, pero me niego a sólo haber nombrado a medias a uno de nuestros hijos.

-¿Qué propones entonces, Dragón?

-Bueno, podríamos dejarle el "Sirius" a James también, ya que estamos en eso de ponerles más de un nombre.

-¿Y el nombre que falta?

-Siempre me gustó Scorpius.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. La familia de mi madre tiene la curiosa costumbre de poner nombres de estrellas a sus hijos…

-Lo he notado, -asintió-. Scorpius será, entonces.

-Así me gusta… ¿Harry?

-¿Sí, Draco?

-Perdona por quedarme dormido hoy con los Weasley.

-Descuida, cariño, la comida de Molly siempre nos deja molidos a todos, estoy seguro de que no les importó.

-Parece una tontería, pero a veces me cuesta trabajo estar despier-to,- dijo bostezando.

-Lo sé,- murmuró Harry apretando los ojos mientras le besaba la frente y lo estrechaba un poco más entre sus brazos. –Quizá será mejor dejarlo por hoy, debemos dormir.

-Sí, mejor… Hasta mañana, Harry.

-Hasta mañana, Draco.

* * *

><p>A mitad de la noche, Draco se despertó con un sobresalto. Alguien estaba gritando, pero el cuarto estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver quién. Era como si alguien estuviese siendo asesinado en su propia habitación, y una parte de él pensó en que tenía que despertar a Harry para que ayudara a ese pobre diablo agonizante, pero la cabeza de dolía demasiado como para poder moverse. No fue sino hasta después de un par de minutos que se dio cuenta de que era él mismo quien estaba gritando.<p>

-Draco, aguanta, por favor.

Harry corría a un lado y otro de la habitación, desesperado por encontrar… _algo_. A penas y podía concentrarse en lo que Harry hacía en ese momento. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de aplacar el dolor, como si temiese que le fuese a explotar la cabeza en cualquier instante y tratara de retenerla un poco más. _Por favor_. Por un instante creyó que estaba muriendo y pensó: "es el día, llegó la hora", e incluso lo ansió si eso paraba el dolor, si eso lo solucionaba. _Por favor_. Sólo quería que parara. Por favor. _Harry, has que se detenga._ Por favor_. Harry…_

Entonces tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y trató de abrir los ojos, pero frente a él sólo apareció la penumbra. Parpadeó varias veces, pero ni siquiera era capaz de ver el reloj digital que tenían en la pared. No veía nada. Nada. Sólo estaba rodeado por la oscuridad y el susurro de los pasos apresurados de Harry. Fue entonces que el miedo se sobrepuso al dolor y, con un murmullo entre cortado y estirando una mano temblorosa, dijo:

-Harry… Harry, no puedo… ver.

Entonces el dolor desapareció.

* * *

><p>Harry aguardaba de pie en la sala de espera, en San Mungo.<p>

Odiaba ese lugar. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y todos siempre corrían de un lado a otro. A lo lejos, las chimenas (las mismas por las que él había llegado con Draco, inconsciente, en sus brazos) chispeaban y explotaban ligeramente cuando alguien más llegaba. A pesar de que eran casi las dos de la mañana, siempre estaba lleno de movimiento y de murmullos preocupados, de olor a antiséptico y pociones para el dolor.

No importaba que ya hubiese visitado esa misma sala de espera en ocasiones anteriores, igual no podía acostumbrarse y lo odiaba. Quizá era debido a la frecuencia con la que tenía que estar ahí la verdadera razón por la que detestaba San Mungo con todas sus fuerzas. Porque estar ahí significaba que Draco se había puesto mal de nuevo o que había tenido un ataque como el de esta noche y que necesitaba ser atendido. Y, cuando eso sucedía, Harry sólo podía esperar.

Odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia: esa necesidad de hacer algo que vibraba en todo su cuerpo, como cientos de hormigas caminando sobre su piel desnuda, pero sin poder hacer nada para calmar sus ansias. Sólo esperar. Esperar y caminar de un lado a otro. Esperar y cerrar los puños para evitar hechizar a alguien con tal de que le diera noticias. Esperar y apretar la mandíbula para no gritar. Esperar y cerrar los ojos para no llorar.

Cualquiera diría que para estas alturas, Harry ya se habría acostumbrado a todo esto; a los médicos y las pociones y a _esperar_; pero lo cierto es que cada vez era igual de mala que la primera. Quizá peor. Porque era una señal de que el reloj seguía corriendo y que Draco seguía empeorando.

-¿Señor Potter?

De inmediato, Harry volteó a ver al medimago, asintiendo.

-El Señor Malfoy se encuentra estable. Justo ahora está algo cansado, pero podrá pasar a verlo.

-Se está poniendo peor, ¿no es así?- preguntó por fin, con las palabras atorándosele en la garganta.

-Me temo que esta clase de incidentes podrán repetirse con más frecuencia que antes, sí.- asintió el medimago. -El sistema nervioso del Señor Malfoy se vio gravemente alterado, como usted recuerda. Es una suerte que siga llevándolo tan bien como hasta ahora, pero sabíamos que era una cuestión de tiempo. De ahora en adelante habrá días en los que el Señor Malfoy pierda algunas capacidades motoras, pero las pociones deberían ayudarle con eso. Se sentirá cansado con más frecuencia y puede que migrañas como esta se repitan y se agudicen. La pérdida parcial o total de la visión también es una posibilidad, pero no debería de llegar a ese estado a menos de que el dolor se prolongue demasiado…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-le interrumpió secamente, mirando el suelo. Ambos sabían a qué se refería.

_Esperar y aguantar el aliento. _

-Un mes. Quizá menos, con forme avancen los síntomas…

_Un mes_.

30 días.

Un mes. _Quizá menos_.

-…no hay mucho más que podamos hacer…

_Esperar y apretar los puños. _

-…puede regresar mañana a recogerlo o…

_Apretar los dientes y los ojos y las manos. Tratar de no gritar._

-No, me quedaré con él.

_Apretar el alma, también, para no _morir_ de dolor. _

* * *

><p>Pálido y agotado, Draco aguardaba en su cama de hospital. Al principio, Harry creyó que estaba dormido, pero apenas se acercó se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, no por el sueño.<p>

-Hola, Dragón- saludó Harry en voz muy baja, presionando un beso sobre su frente. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si pudiera correr un maratón…- contestó arrastrando las palabras, con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry suspiró, tratando de sonreírle también mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

-Vaya maratón que corriste en la casa, sí- asintió tomándole la mano.

-Oh, vamos, sólo fue una pequeña migraña, no te preocupes por eso,- murmuró. Draco siempre hacía eso. Desde el momento en el que les habían dicho por primera vez lo que sucedía, hace casi medio año, Draco insistía en actuar como si nada sucediera. No era como si negara el hecho de que… bueno, estaba _muriendo_.

En realidad, Draco parecía tomar eso mucho mejor que Harry; el rubio se había empeñado en seguir su vida con la mayor normalidad posible, y regañaba a Harry cada vez que le tomaba la mano por más tiempo del necesario o le decía "te amo" más de dos veces en media hora, porque Draco decía que le hacía sentir como si se estuviera despidiendo de él, _y no tengo intenciones de irme a ninguna parte, Potty, así que deja de inventar excusas y termina de tender la cama_.

-El doctor dice que mañana podemos regresar a casa,- le informó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¡Excelente! Detesto que las camas aquí sean tan pequeñas.

-¿Quieres dormir un poco más? ¿Te sientes muy cansado?- preguntó acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

-No… me acaban de dar un par de pociones, así que me siento algo despierto.

-Aun así deberías intentar descansar, Draco.

-Eso suena aburrido. Mejor háblame sobre James…- pidió alargando la pálida sonrisa que con trabajos sostenía. Harry sabía que Draco se comportaba así para aligerar el peso de verlo en una camilla de hospital y, en realidad, se lo agradecía; así que decidió poner de su parte para aligerarle el peso de ser visto en una camilla de hospital.

* * *

><p>-Él tiene el cabello negro y rizado como el mío, pero definitivamente tiene tus ojos. Lo cual es muy inconveniente porque aprendió muy bien a mirar como tú y siempre consigue desarmarme y salirse con la suya. Es bastante inquieto y siempre está metiéndose en problemas, pero no es un mal chico.<p>

-¿A quién se parecerá?- bromeó.

-Ciertamente a mí no. Los problemas siempre me encontraban, es diferente.

-Sí, lo que tú digas… ¿Es más alto que tú?

-Desde que cumplió dieciséis mide lo mismo que yo, pero estoy seguro de que me rebasará cuando sea mayor. Es todo un rompecorazones, eso sí…

-Parece que le hace honor a su nombre.

-¿Tú crees?

-Oh, sí. Habrá sido una pesadilla criarlo…

-No en realidad. Por lo menos no hasta que cumplió los doce, antes de eso no era más que un niño sano y feliz.

-Dime, Harry… ¿soy un buen padre?- preguntó arrastrando la voz cada vez más.

-El mejor de todos,- dijo suavemente, besándole la frente de nuevo.

-¿Y esposo?

-El único que podría desear.- susurró con un nudo en la garganta, y luego de un momento agregó: -Eres lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

-Me alegra,- murmuró comenzando a cerrar los ojos, pero sin descomponer su pequeña sonrisa.

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir. Tenía la detestable sensación de que Draco desaparecería frente a él sin darse cuenta. Tenía ansias de tiempo, de cinco minutos más.

Draco detestaba que Harry lo tratara como si en cualquier momento pudiera esfumarse en el aire, pero Harry no pudo evitar sostenerle la mano toda la noche. Ya le pediría disculpas por la mañana.

* * *

><p>A Harry siempre le había gustado el jardín de Wiltshire. Al terminar la guerra, los Malfoy se habían encargado de regresarle su antiguo esplendor a la mansión. Ahora el jardín estaba lleno de rosas blancas, narcisos, jazmines y un sinfín de flores que Harry no podía nombrar, pero que le daban un aspecto edénico. Los pavorreales seguían ahí, por supuesto; eran un capricho al que Lucius no podía resistirse.<p>

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Draco fue dado de alta en San Mungo, y todo se había sumergido en una relativa calma. Ahora había más pociones que antes en la alacena y el constante cansancio de Draco seguía ahí, pero Harry se conformaba con no tener que llevarlo al hospital de nuevo.

Era precisamente por ese pequeño lapso de estabilidad por lo que Draco se había decidido a ir a casa de sus padres. Los visitaban sólo de vez en cuando porque las apariciones mareaban a Draco y, además, no le gustaba que sus padres vieran el lento deterioro en el que estaba cayendo. El día de hoy había insistido, sin embargo, pero sus razones no fueron ningún motivo de alegría para Harry.

-No entiendo por qué tiene que insistir en hacer esto ahora,- le decía Harry a Narcissa mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesita frente a ellos, mirando el jardín. –Sé que detesta dejar cosas inconclusas, pero no entiendo por qué tiene que apresurarse tanto con todo esto…- se quejó.

A veces hacía eso. Mientras Draco subía al estudio de su padre a atender asuntos importantes, él y Narcissa permanecían en el jardín o en la sala, conversando y bebiendo té. En esta ocasión, el "asunto importante" no era algo tan sencillo como un contrato o una charla de negocios. No, esta vez Draco había insistido en ir a casa de sus padres para redactar su acto de últimas voluntades.

Ambos sabían que era algo inevitable, que para antes de que terminara el año (antes de que llegara noviembre, maldita sea), Draco habría muerto, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Era un hecho. Una cuestión de tiempo. Pero luego de pasar los días de la manera más cotidiana que podían, esta clase de cosas siempre abrumaba a Harry.

Era como si de pronto la muerte de Draco se hiciera más y más inminente.

-…Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo.

-Ya sabes cómo es Draco, querido- dijo Narcissa, sin mirarlo. –Le gusta hacer las cosas bien o prefiere no hacerlas. Imagina que sólo está escribiendo una carta, si te hace sentir mejor.

-Una de despedida,- murmuró para sí, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. –Es todo tan injusto…- terminó tratando de reprimir un sollozo, inútilmente.

Todo había sucedido en vísperas de su fiesta de compromiso. Algo demasiado estúpido, demasiado simple… Draco había estado comprando algunas cosas, nada importante, cuando un grupo de magos de la Legión Anti-mortígafos se había mostrado con el único propósito de asesinar a Draco Malfoy. Habían estado siguiéndolo desde hacía algún tiempo, pero no lo notó hasta ese día. Pronto comenzaron el ataque, y varios civiles respondieron al fuego repentino. Fue algo muy rápido, hubo hechizos cruzados y algunos heridos, pero nada demasiado grave, unas cuantas narices sangrantes, quemaduras superficiales o golpes dolorosos. Para cuando los aurores llegaron, la situación estaba relativamente controlada. Draco permanecía sentado tras un mostrador, sosteniéndose el costado y regresando los hechizos cuando Harry lo encontró. Fue un alivio encontrarlo a salvo y, luego de vendar sus heridas superficiales, fueron a casa y trataron de olvidarse del asunto. Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que pronto no podrían olvidar nada al respecto.

Comenzó con pequeños mareos, olvidos insignificantes, temblores repentinos…

No fue sino hasta el primer desmayo de Draco cuando decidieron ir a San Mungo. Resultó que uno de los hechizos había alcanzado a Draco y había afectado gravemente su sistema nervioso. El medimago les había explicado lo afortunados que eran porque Draco no había muerto en el instante, que su caso era uno en un millón… pero aún así, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer para reparar el daño que el hechizo había hecho, sólo controlarlo con pociones y tratamientos.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Draco se iría deteriorando hasta que, un buen día –uno terrible, más bien-, sufriera un ataque al corazón o un paro respiratorio o alguna especie de derrame que lo hiciera caer a mitad de la calle, de la habitación o la oficina. No era un diagnóstico muy preciso, pero se les había advertido de lo que podía pasar en un futuro. El medimago les explicó que Draco sufriría de mareos y de agotamiento, que podría sentir fuertes migrañas, ceguera completa o parcial, de movimientos involuntarios, pérdida de memoria… Y la lista seguía y seguiría hasta el día en que el cuerpo de Draco no pudiera resistirlo más.

Eso había sido hace cinco meses.

-Me habría gustado no tener que cancelar la ceremonia,- dijo Narcissa, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Lo sé, a mí también me hubiera gustado que las cosas no fueran de esta manera,- suspiró. –Todo pudo haber sido muy diferente.

-Draco tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

-No,- dijo él, con una sonrisa triste- soy yo el que tiene suerte.

* * *

><p>-Cásate conmigo.<p>

La propuesta sorprendió a Draco. Tras regresar de Malfoy Manor, ambos habían preparado la cena juntos: un poco de pasta y vino tinto, nada del otro mundo. Comieron sentados en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea. La sala estaba iluminada sólo por el fuego que ardía frente a ellos y un par de velas. Ambos habían terminado de comer hace un tiempo, pero siguieron charlando tranquilamente hasta que Harry lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

-Cásate conmigo.

Draco rió por la sorpresa… y porque pensó que era una broma, hasta que vio la seriedad en la expresión de Harry, así que calló.

-Escucha, Harry- comenzó. –Ya hemos hablado sobre esto…

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo apenas, -pero no te pido una ceremonia ni invitados. Te pido que aquí y ahora,- dijo tomando su mano –te cases conmigo.

-¿Por qué ahora, Harry?- preguntó apretando la mano del moreno con fuerza. -¿Por qué es tan importante?

-¿No es obvio?- dijo Harry, sonriéndole. -Me importa porque se trata de ti.

-¿Aún si es por un par de semanas?

-Aunque sólo fueran un par de horas,- asintió.

-Te amo tanto, Harry…

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí,- asintió con la voz entre cortada, -por supuesto que es un sí. Siempre será un sí.

Harry levantó la mano de Draco y se la llevó a los labios, besándole los dedos, la muñeca… hasta que Draco le acunó el rostro con ella y lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

Harry llevó a Draco a cuestas hasta la habitación. No era la primera vez que Harry lo cargaba hasta la recámara, pero esta vez había algo mucho más íntimo en ello, algo diferente, casi solemne, que Draco no sabía definir. Harry lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama, arrodillándose en el suelo para quitarle los zapatos, las calcetas, uno por uno, sin prisa. Draco lo miró en todo momento: cuando se levantó del suelo y se sentó a su lado para desabrocharle la camisa, cuando comenzó a besarlo sin prisa, tomándose el tiempo para hacerlo suspirar y obligarlo a cerrar los ojos. Entonces Draco sólo pudo sentir, y sintió como nunca antes cuando los labios de Harry comenzaron a adorarle el cuello y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarlo. Sintió cómo su propio corazón comenzaba a acelerarse a medida que Harry lo tocaba, lo adoraba con las manos y los labios, como si se tratara de un ser divino o como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Cinco minutos más.

Draco alzó las manos para librar a Harry de su camisa, tomándose un momento para mirar su pecho desnudo, lleno de marcas que jamás desaparecerían, huellas de batallas y de triunfos. Draco las acarició, sintiendo la piel más lisa y lampiña, recordando que él mismo no conservaba su pecho intacto, que cargaba con casi tantas cicatrices como Harry, -varias que el mismo Harry le había dejado durante su juventud-. Pero nada de eso les importaba. Para ninguno de los dos importaban las marcas en este momento; sólo ellos importaban ahora, sin un tiempo que amenazara con devorarlos, sin marcas pasadas, sin la constante presencia de la muerte. Sólo estaban ellos y la oscuridad. La oscuridad y las caricias, las respiraciones agitadas acalladas contra los labios… y el placer. La deliciosa y gratificante sensación de sentir las manos de Harry recorrerlo, prepararlo suavemente con los dedos empapados de saliva y lubricante… Y las palabras.

-Draco… Draco eres maravilloso.

-Harry…

-Quisiera tenerte así por siempre: suspirando mi nombre hasta el cansancio.

-Harry…

Y el dolor. La inusual sensación de tener dentro a alguien y, por lo menos hasta que termine la noche, ser los dos uno solo en cuerpo y alma. Entonces los movimientos lentos, como probando que esté todo en orden hasta que uno de los dos –Draco- comienza a desesperarse y mueve las caderas, incitándolo, exigiéndole… y más suspiros, palabras entre cortadas mientras los cuerpos se empapan de sudor.

-Draco, te amo tanto…

-Sí, Harry…

-Te amo.

-Sí.

Porque Harry sabe perfectamente bien lo que Draco trata de decirle. Porque le dice sí a todo: a su vida juntos, a su vida real y la ficticia, a su "matrimonio" frente a la chimenea y a las escasas dos semanas que les quedan juntos, a la eternidad que los aguarda y la felicidad pasada. Es un sí que equivale a un "te amo" para toda la vida, y Harry lo sabe. Por eso lo besa como si fuera la última vez, sin saber que esa será la última vez que besará a Draco de esa manera. Pero él no lo sabe y lo hace de todas formas, lo besa hasta que les falta el aire y tiene que recargar la frente contra el hombro de Draco, mientras los dos se mueven, y siente las piernas de Draco rodearle la cadera y sus manos tomarle del cabello.

Por un momento no se escuchó nada más en el cuarto que el húmedo choque de sus cuerpos. La noche era tan silenciosa que casi se podía escuchar cómo las uñas de Draco se encajaban contra su espalda. Sólo un poco más… un poco más rápido, un poco más fuerte, un poco más dulce…

Y luego el silencio después del climax, el segundo en el que la respiración se detiene por completo… antes de comenzar a recuperar su ritmo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo está?<p>

_Una semana. _

-Descansando,- contestó Harry en voz baja. Los ojos detrás de los anteojos estaban oscurecidos por la falta de sueño y su voz… Su voz estaba oscurecida por la falta de esperanza, y eso era peor. –Perdona por haberte hecho venir tan tarde, pero no sabía a quién más acudir.

-¿Qué ha dicho el medimago?- preguntó ella quitándose el abrigo a toda prisa.

-Que necesita descansar,- repitió, inexpresivo. Ginny había llegado un par de horas atrás, luego de recibir la preocupante llamada de Harry a la oficina.

-¿Le ha dado algo para el dolor?

-Le ha dado algo para dormir,- dijo. Ginevra sabía lo que Harry trataba de decir. Eran las dos de la mañana y, después de llamar al medimago, Harry pidió a Ginny que viniera. El uno para que ayudara a Draco, la otra para que sostuviera a Harry. Había pasado una semana desde que Harry y Draco habían cenado frente a la chimenea. Todo parecía estar saliendo bien, Draco estaba comiendo con apetito y se le veía tranquilo… pero esa noche un ataque de dolor los levantó a media noche. Los gritos los habían levantado. Así que Harry, por temor a moverlo y hacerle más daño, prefirió llamar a un medimago para que fuera directamente a su casa.

_Siete días. _

No tardó mucho en calmar a Draco. El medimago hizo varios conjuros y le dio de beber varias pócimas antes de irse y de decirle a Harry que llamara si algo más sucedía.

No había mucho qué decir en realidad, porque lo demás ya todos lo sabían: Draco estaba empeorando. Estaba muriendo, y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Si lo hubieras escuchado, Gyn… Hacía años que no escuchaba a nadie gritar de esa manera.

Su amiga lo abrazó con fuerza al escuchar cómo se le quebraba la voz. Todo esto era injusto, todo este dolor era injusto. El tiempo les estaba pisando los talones, y no había lugar a donde correr. Ginny condujo a Harry hasta la sala, convenciéndolo de tomar algo de té y de calmarse antes de entrar a la habitación para cuidar de Draco.

-Ya verás que mañana Draco estará mejor. Es un hombre fuerte y, sobre todo, es muy obstinado. Cuando despierte se sentirá bien de nuevo, ya lo verás.

Harry no dijo nada, pero agradeció en silencio por la presencia de su amiga. Desde pequeños, ella siempre podía comprender cómo se sentía aun cuando no lo decía en voz alta: por eso la había llamado, y estaba aliviado por haberlo hecho.

* * *

><p>-Scorpius es el más callado de todos. Casi nunca dice nada pero cuando lo hace, da muy buenos consejos. Es una persona que sabe escuchar, ¿sabes? Que conoce a los demás solo con mirarlos.<p>

Draco se sentía mejor. Ginny tenía razón: Draco necesitaba más que un dolor de cabeza para detenerlo. Aun así, había despertado agotado y no dejó la cama en ningún momento. Harry había cuidado de él en todo momento, sin dejar de pensar en el plazo que le habían dado los médicos, en lo pálido que Draco se veía, en el día fatídico en el que el lado contrario de la cama estaría vacío.

Esa noche, como todas las demás, Harry se recostó a su lado y comenzó a contarle todas esas historias, fragmentos de una vida imposible. Cada noche le dolía más pensar en todas esas posibilidades perdidas, pero a Draco parecían gustarle.

-Siempre está siguiéndote por toda la casa, y cuando no estás siempre pregunta: "¿En dónde está papá?". Y siempre desaparece antes de recibir una respuesta. Es el único que usa anteojos, y es un poco alto para su edad.

-Me agrada…- murmuró Draco, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cansada.

-No me sorprende, por cómo lo conscientes. Siempre le traes algo del trabajo y lo recibe como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo. A James y a Severus dejaron de interesarles los pergaminos en blanco y las plumas nuevas cuando cumplieron once, pero Scorpius siempre las guarda con cuidado. A veces me pregunto si lo hace porque de verdad le gustan o porque son algo que viene de ti, y desea conservar ese instante a toda costa…

Acariciándole el cabello, Harry siguió hablando y hablando, sin darse cuenta de que Draco se había quedado dormido. Tenía la esperanza de que, si seguía hablando sin parar, la noche no acabaría nunca, y el tiempo dejaría de correr.

* * *

><p>N.A: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¿Cómo están? :DD los extrañé mucho mucho muchooooooo! Ya llevaba un tiempo escribiendo esto y me moría por subirlo. Este es el susodicho angst xD van a ser 3 partes y un epílogo.<p>

Espero que estén muy bien, ¿qué tal se la pasaron? ¿Comieron mucho?

¿Qué tal el nuevo fic?

Hace mucho me enamoré de "Let's do the things we normally do", de Dido. Es una canción muy buena y, después de escucharla las primeras 10 veces, me dio la impresión de que trataba sobre alguien que sabía que iba a morir pero que quería vivir con la mayor normalidad posible... Sé que el subtexto de la canción es otro, pero a mí me dio esa impresión y... bueno, esto es el resultado.

Nos leemos pronto, chanee~


	2. PARTE II

**PARTE II**

**(En memoria de Leelah Alcorn 1997-2014)**

_Nunca fuimos amantes, y ahora jamás lo seremos. _

_No me arrepiento de ello, sin embargo. Me arrepiento de_

_las conversaciones que nunca tuvimos, del tiempo que no_

_pasamos juntos. Me arrepiento de no haberle dicho nunca_

_que me hacía feliz cuando estaba en su compañía. El mundo_

_era mejor cuando él estaba ahí. Estas son las cosas de las que sí_

_me arrepiento: las cosas que no se dijeron. __Y él se ha ido, y yo estoy viejo._

_-Neil Gaiman, The Sandman. _

.

Contrario a las predicciones de los medimagos, Draco vivió un mes más de lo esperado. Veintisiete días más, en realidad, pero ¿quién cuenta los días cuando cada uno de ellos es un milagro? ¿Quién se atreve a contradecir lo imposible cuando se está haciendo posible a medias? Cada día extra era una oportunidad más para decir "te amo", para besarle las manos mientras dormía y sentir el calor de su cuerpo a su lado. Cada día era una deliciosa tortura, el constante recuerdo de que Draco se iría… pero aún no. Aún no. Y Harry no iba a cuestionar nada. Lucius y Narcissa permanecieron en casa con ellos desde el último episodio de Draco. Amigos de la familia, buenos compañeros del trabajo, los Weasley… todos aparecían en la casa durante un par de horas y luego volvían a irse. Harry sabía a qué iban todos de pronto, sabía que era su despedida final, pero Harry les había prohibido actuar como si estuvieran frente a un lecho de muerte. En su lugar todos entraban como si pasaran por casualidad, charlaban un poco con Draco, pero nada demasiado sentimental. El hecho de que estuvieran ahí ya decía lo importante que era Draco para ellos, no necesitaban recordarle que iba a morir.

El último día, Harry y Draco lo pasaron en el parque. Draco se había sentido bien esa mañana y, con una voz un poco más baja de lo normal, le pidió:

-Quiero salir. Salgamos juntos, Harry, como antes…

No fue sino hasta meses después que Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco había actuado diferente ese día, por primera vez le sujetaba la mano más de la cuenta y contestaba a sus interminables declaraciones y muestras de afecto. Draco se estaba despidiendo de él. Pero, claro, Harry no se dio cuenta de ello en ese instante. Para él ese día sólo significaba un poco más de tiempo junto a él, un poco de calma antes de que estallara la tempestad que ni siquiera podía imaginar…

Así que ese día fueron al parque, compraron helado y se sentaron en el pasto. El invierno no tardaba en llegar y usualmente soplaba un viento helado, pero ese día el viento había calado su furia y el frío era apenas soportable.

-Serás el orgullo de James,- dijo Draco, recargado contra su hombro. –Pero es Albus el que siempre se comparará contigo. Cada vez que haga algo, te preguntará "¿me parezco a ti, papá? ¿A mi edad te parecías a mí?". Y tú asentirás y le dirás que eras igual a él…-

Harry lo miró atentamente. Usualmente era él quien contaba esa clase de cosas, no Draco; además, la forma en la que estaba contándole aquello… le inquietaba. Aun así, Harry lo escuchó con atención, dejando de acariciarle el cabello.

-Pero para Lily serás como el rey del mundo, te amará como si fueras su caballero con armadura… pero en realidad ella no será la princesa, sino el dragón. Uno al que protegerás con todas tus fuerzas-. Suspiró, alzando la vista al cielo, sonriendo sin motivo. –Scorpius te seguirá como un patito. Será el que tarde más en hablar, pero el mejor hechicero de los cuatro… Harry, tendrás que cuidarlos bien y amarlos el doble. Una vez por ti y otra por mí… pero no les hables nunca de mí, a menos que tú quieras.

-Draco, pero ¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó, confundido, tomándolo del rostro. Draco volteó para mirarlo con sus ojos cansados, para sonreírle con sus labios pálidos, delgados, y le pasó las manos por las mejillas.

-Harry, ambos sabemos que no llegaré a fin de mes…

-No digas e…

-Es la verdad, Harry. No tienes que seguir pretendiendo que nada va a pasar. La muerte es una verdad inminente y justo ahora la siento más inevitable que nunca, pero la acepto. Harry, tuve oportunidad de estar a tu lado prácticamente toda mi vida y eso es más de lo que creí merecer. Me convertiste en un hombre nuevo, alegre, y me sentiría en deuda contigo de no saber que yo hice lo mismo por ti. Pero no quiero dejarte sin estar seguro de que estarás bien sin mí… ¿Harry? No, no hagas eso, no llores.

-¿Qué dices? No seas tonto, claro que no estoy llorando…

Pero lo estaba. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro involuntariamente, y en ese mismo instante, con los dedos de Draco limpiándole las mejillas, supo que no podría, que no estaría bien sin él; que el mundo se convertiría en un lugar oscuro sin Draco para iluminarlos. Cuidar de Draco sólo lo había hecho dependiente de él, y eso no estaba bien. Harry comprendía lo que Draco quería para él, lo que esperaba de él: que fuera fuerte y siguiera adelante. Pero en ese momento eso se veía como una hazaña imposible. Así que hizo la siguiente mejor cosa que se le ocurrió: mintió.

-Claro que estaré bien,- dijo con la voz entre cortada, los ojos cerrados. –Será terriblemente difícil al principio, pero estaré bien…- murmuró besándole las palmas de las manos.

-Prométemelo,- pidió.

-Te prometo que… voy a estar bien.

En menos de doce horas, el sol se pondría y los ojos de Draco se habrían cerrado para siempre. Después de una visita más a la sala de emergencias en San Mungo, los medimagos anunciarían la muerte de Draco Lucius Malfoy, de veintinueve años, el 23 de noviembre a las 11:46 de la noche a causa de la maldición con la que había estado luchando… Pero ahora todo eso parecía un futuro imposible, e ignoraban el dolor que les aguardaba, el olor a poción para el dolor inundando el aire y la incredibilidad al recibir la noticia.

-No es verdad,- diría Harry, frunciendo el ceño y tomando al médico por el cuello de la camisa, con los ojos desorbitados. -¡ES MENTIRA!- gritaría.

Entonces Ron lo alejará del medimago y Hermione tratará de hablar con él, pero para entonces Harry no la escuchará, porque no habrá en él lugar de nada más que la ira y el dolor. La ira por la injusticia y el dolor de la pérdida irreparable.

-Volvamos a casa, Harry- dijo Draco, ignorante (o quizá a sabiendas) de lo que sucedería más tarde. –Quiero hablar con mis padres un momento, después iremos a acostarnos y me contarás el resto de la historia, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y trató de sonreír, besándole las manos por última vez. Los dos se levantaron y regresaron a casa. Por ahora todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p>-Harry, por favor, no esto no puede seguir así.<p>

La oficina estaba bien iluminada, pero desordenada y sucia. No había ventanas, y el archivero al fondo de la oficina tenía varios cajones abiertos, con papeles y fólderes descubiertos. El escritorio estaba ubicada al centro de la habitación, como el resto de los cubículos en el Ministerio y, del otro lado, sentada en el asiento reservado a los visitantes, Ginny lo miraba trabajar, preocupada por los vendajes que cubrían el cuello y el brazo derecho de Harry, por sus ojeras escondidas tras sus anteojos.

-Ya han pasado casi cinco años desde que murió, Harry, ¿no crees que es momento para hablar al respecto?- Harry dejó de escribir, alzando el rostro para mirarla, inexpresivo.

-Hablar no lo traerá de vuelta- dijo antes de regresar a su trabajo.

-¡Arriesgar tu vida tampoco lo hará, Harry!- exclamó Ginny, levantándose de su asiento. -¡Mírate! No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te vi sin alguna herida encima.

Harry no se movió, no era la primera vez que alguien venía a repetirle ese mismo discurso de vez en cuando, pero Ginevra era la única que todavía no se cansaba de insistir con lo mismo.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de hacer, pero eso no te llevará a ninguna parte. Tienes que intentar seguir adelante. Sé que estás molesto, Harry, pero también sé que estás terriblemente triste y-

-Tú no sabes cómo me siento,- murmuró el moreno, cerrando los ojos. –No tienes la menor idea de lo que se siente.

-Sé que no has hablado con nadie más.

-¿Y eso qué? Contarte algo no te hace una experta en...

-No, tienes razón. Por eso quiero ayudar. No puedes seguir poniéndote en peligro de esta manera, Harry o terminarás matándote.

El silencio llenó la habitación por un par de segundos.

-¿Has hablado con Narcissa?

-Sabes que los Malfoy no me dirigen la palabra desde…

-El funeral, lo sé- asintió Ginny, agachando la cabeza. Lucius había hecho todo un escándalo porque Harry se había negado a hablar durante la ceremonia. Había acusado a Harry de no amar a su hijo, de buscarlo por su dinero, de haber sido él quién lo había mandado matar…Todos los presentes se habían horrorizado al escucharlo, conscientes de todo por lo que el moreno tuvo que pasar… pero Harry parecía no escucharlo y, de todas formas ¿qué esperaba que dijera? Draco no estaba ahí para escucharlo, así que ¿qué caso tenía?

Él permaneció inexpresivo mientras el cajón se hundía en la tierra; sus ojos estaban hinchados por la falta de sueño, pero no había lágrimas en ellos, era como si no pudiera sentir nada. Había sido así, desde entonces.

Harry desvió la mirada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Será mejor que te vayas, tengo asuntos que atender,- pidió el moreno, sin moverse. Ginny estaba a punto de replicar, pero se contuvo. Sería mejor intentar hablar con él en otro momento, así que tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina sin que Harry advirtiera ninguno de sus movimientos.

-¡Señor, nos superan en número, tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡Salgan ustedes, aún hay un rehén en el almacén!- y con esto comenzó a correr hacia el edificio.

Belby lo miró esquivar los hechizos con la boca abierta antes de darse la vuelta y emprender la retirada.

-Mierda, Potter…

Esta era una misión de rescate encargada al cuerpo de Aurores que Harry tenía a su cargo. Desde el principio todos sabían que era una misión demasiado arriesgada, pero Potter fue el único que la aceptó. Dentro del cuerpo de Aurores, Harry era conocido por ser una _fuerza imparable_, pero lo que nadie sabía (nadie excepto Ginny y algunos de sus amigos) era que, en realidad, lo que quería era que lo detuvieran.

No siempre fue así, claro. Hace cinco años Harry no se preocupaba por subir a los altos mandos; simplemente hacía lo que podía para ayudar a los demás de la única forma que sabía hacerlo. Pero después de la muerte de su prometido, Harry y sus objetivos se habían transformado contradictoriamente. Ahora lo que quería no era ayudar, por lo menos no como antes, ahora rescatar a las personas se había convertido en un objetivo secundario, reemplazado por el deseo de destruir y ser destruido. Era una especie de venganza contra todo el mundo… y contra él mismo. En cada criminal podía ver al atacante de Draco, al culpable de todo este infierno; en cada víctima veía a Draco, indefenso y en espera de una ayuda que llegó demasiado tarde… y, en cada espejo, Harry sólo podía verse a sí mismo, solo y miserable. Un año después de su pérdida (y de desechar la posibilidad de que Draco fuese un fantasma), llegó a la siguiente conclusión: volvería a estar con él sin importar el precio. Y el costo, por supuesto, era su propia vida. El problema era que Harry siempre fue un superviviente innato. Desde su más corta edad había sobrevivido al ataque de uno de los magos más poderosos de su tiempo. A lo largo de su vida académica, se había enfrentado a numerosos ataques y batallas, y había conseguido salir con vida de cada uno de ellos. Incluso en el último momento, cuando aceptó su destino y se entregó a su enemigo, no había hecho más que regresar del más allá. Durante todos esos años, cada uno de esos incidentes le parecían un golpe de suerte, algo por lo que debería alegrarse… pero ahora parecía una maldición. Sin importar lo arriesgadas que eran las misiones, siempre conseguía volver a casa (magullado y con algún hueso roto, pero entero a fin de cuentas), pero ahora todo eso no parecía más que una maldición. Harry _El-Hombre-Indestructible_ Potter, no conseguía lo que tanto deseaba.

Hace dos años, sin embargo, el alcohol y la desesperación unieron fuerzas y lo guiaron al interior de su baño. Removió torpemente los estantes hasta que encontró la navaja de afeitar que le habían regalado en navidad. La sostuvo con firmeza, a pesar de que el resto de él estaba temblando, y se la llevó al brazo. Solo tenía que cortar hacia arriba si quería que tuviera resultado. Estaba solo, no había nadie que lo detuviera; ningún médico cerca para arrancarlo de los brazos de la muerte. Era un momento perfecto… pero no pudo hacerlo. Ese día descubrió que no tenía las agallas suficientes para hacerlo él mismo. Así que la siguiente mejor solución fue esta: arriesgarse lo más posible y tratar de morir en el intento. Vaya chiste parecía ahora ser el "Niño que vivió".

Harry corrió a través de los hechizos hacia el almacén, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el costado. Quizá alguien le había dado, pero todavía podía seguir. Al principio era solo una misión de reconocimiento; se rumoraba que había traficantes de objetos malditos en la zona, pero al descubrir que había civiles en la escena, se había convertido en una misión de rescate. Los aurores se encargaron de poner a salvo a la mayor cantidad de personas en el menor tiempo posible. Poco a poco, los traficantes fueron aumentando en número, quizá saliendo de sus escondites al escuchar el alboroto, y habían prestado batalla. Ahora se veían obligados a retirarse y poner a los civiles a salvo. Solo faltaba uno.

_Draco._

Y Harry iba rescatarlo aún si moría en el intento.

A pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, pudo ubicar al último rehén fácilmente, recostado en la tierra, las manos atadas en la espalda. Era un joven de unos quince años, delgado, cabello rubio…

-Ey, resiste, ¿puedes escucharme?- preguntó levantando al chico del suelo. –Todo va a estar bien.

-¿D-dónde estoy?

-Créeme, no quieres saber,- murmuró tomándolo en brazos y comenzando a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Eh, nos faltó uno!- escuchó gritar desde la puerta, mientras se acercaba.

-¡Maldición!- se dijo, sintiendo al muchacho aferrarse a su cuello, temblando. Harry corrió a una esquina, ocultándose tras unas cajas de carga.

-¿Vamos a morir?- le escuchó decir al chico.

-Oye, no es así…- dijo Harry, tomándolo de la barbilla. –Te voy a sacar de aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?- los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, era cuestión de tiempo.

-Jo-Jonathan.

-Muy bien, Jonathan, te prometo que no vas a morir. No hoy y no aquí.

-¡Creo que vi al-

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- exclamó Harry, comenzando a correr hacia la salida, derribando al hombre que corría hacia ellos.

Un hechizo silencioso dio contra la espalda del auror, haciéndolo chillar y sonreír, satisfecho.

-Perfecto,- se dijo –me preguntaba en dónde estaban sus pelotas, señores…

Pronto el lugar se convirtió en un hervidero de hechizos. Varios ataques dieron contra Harry, pero ninguno lo hirió lo suficientemente mal como para impedirle seguir corriendo. Se dio la vuelta para protegerse a él y al chico de las maldiciones, pero no consiguió repelerlas todas; un haz de luz verde se acercaba a él a toda prisa y no pudo hacer más que tragar con fuerza. Corrió un poco más. Solo quería dejar a Jonathan lo más cerca posible del lugar de reunión. Ahí lo encontrarían los demás y lo llevarían a casa. Casi se sentía eufórico, solo un poco más y todo este maldito infierno había llegado a su fin, sin embargo…

-¡Potter! ¡_PROTEGO_!

Era Belby, corriendo hacia él, a la defensiva.

-Maldición…- murmuró Harry sin dejar de correr. -¡Te ordené que se retiraran!

-Menos mal que no lo hice, ¿eh?- contestó Belby, refunfuñando.

En un momento los refuerzos aparecieron a sus espaldas y comenzaron a prestar un contraataque. La cabeza de Harry estaba sangrando y le dolía respirar, pero siguió sin detenerse hasta que llegaron los sanadores a ayudarles.

-Cada maldita vez,- murmuró molesto antes de beber la poción que le ofrecían y quedándose dormido de inmediato.

* * *

><p><em>Bailamos hasta que no quedó nadie más en la pista, pero no nos dimos cuenta. En ese momento podríamos haber estado solos en el mundo y no nos habría importado.<em>

Harry despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, con los brazos aun recargados contra su escritorio. No era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido en su oficina, pero hacía mucho que no regresaba a casa. No le gustaba ver todas las habitaciones vacías, oscuras… era un recuerdo doloroso, así que no iba más que para ducharse y vestirse. Todavía tenía vendajes de su última misión, pero prefería el trabajo. Por lo menos era una manera de mantenerse ocupado, de pensar en otras cosas.

-_Deberías de ir a dormir a la casa, la cama es más cómoda_.

-No me gusta no encontrarte en la cama…- murmuró Harry, frotándose los ojos.

-_Sigue siendo mejor que el escritorio_.

-¿Harry, estás ahí?- escuchó decir a Ron mientras abría la puerta. –Creí que ya te habías ido.

-No, aún no- gruñó acomodándose los lentes. -¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?

-Vine a invitarte a la Madriguera, el sábado. Mamá te echa de menos, como todos.

-No lo sé, Ron, todavía tengo que…

-Oh, vamos, te vendrá bien estar en familia, ¿eh? Bill también vendrá y los niños quieren verte, también.

-Ya, de acuerdo. Iré.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. –Es mejor que estar en esta oficina vacía, ¿no?

-Seguro.

-_Seguro_.

* * *

><p>-¡Qué alegría que pudieras venir, Harry!- dijo Molly, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. –Me preguntaba cómo te iría en el ministerio. Arthur está siempre tan ocupado que supuse que sería igual para ti. Es maravilloso que vinieras.<p>

Harry sonrió a medias, abrazando a Molly fuertemente, ignorando el dolor que sintió en el brazo al hacerlo. Ya no tenía heridas en la cabeza, pero el cuerpo a veces le dolía.

-Gracias por invitarme,- le dijo antes de soltarla.

-Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó Ginny con una sonrisa y él se acercó. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía estar rodeado de tantas personas sin tener que hechizar a nadie. Ron se había unido a él y a Ginny y charlaron por un rato. Ya no era como antes, los tres tenían eso muy presente, pero al menos resultaba una buena distracción. Como todos estaban en el comedor, a penas y Molly trajo el estofado todos comenzaron a comer. Todo se dio de una forma tranquila… quizá más de lo necesario. Todos estaban haciendo un obvio esfuerzo porque las cosas se dieran de esa forma, cuidando sus palabras para no mencionar a Draco. Harry lo sabía, pero agradeció sus intenciones, de todos modos. Bill había comenzado a hablar de su trabajo mientras Fleur y Hermione discutían sobre los niños… o algo así. En realidad no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decían.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas?- le preguntó Ginevra, en voz baja. -¿Ya están bien tus heridas?

-¿Hum? Ah, sí… eso creo. El medimago dijo que no tengo nada roto, así que está bien.

-Menos mal, me preocupaba que mamá te hiciera pedazos un par de costillas, cuando llegaste.

Harry rio en contra de su voluntad. –Vamos, no soy tan frágil. Solo soy de complexión estúpidamente delgada.

-Debería de darte vergüenza, tener mejor forma que yo.

Y rio de nuevo. A veces le disgustaba estar con Ginny por esto, porque conseguía ese raro efecto en él: que se olvidara de todo. Y Harry no quería olvidarse de nada. –Ya, es uno de los beneficios de correr por tu vida a todas partes. No hay mejor ejercicio.

-Si comieras el estofado de mamá todos los días, se te borraría esa sonrisa del rostro… o se te ensancharía como el estómago de Ron.

-¡Ey!- se quejó Ron, frente a ellos, y todos se echaron a reír.

* * *

><p>A mitad de la noche, solo en su habitación, Harry permanecía completamente vestido, sentado a la orilla de la cama. Esto se había convertido en una especie de ritual: llegar a casa, sentarse en la cama y abrir el cajón de su cómoda. Dentro aguardaba un sobre blanco, dirigido a él. Harry no estuvo presente en la lectura del testamento de Draco. Sabía que no lo soportaría. En su lugar, un abogado se había encargado de enviarle un resumen de lo que había sucedido y el sobre que sostenía en ese preciso momento. Harry sabía lo que el sobre significaba: era una carta de despedida. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero estaba seguro de ello. Cada noche intentaba leerla, pero siempre fallaba miserablemente. Era esa clase de cosas que estaban firmadas con un "no abrir hasta que me haya ido" tácito, y Harry no estaba listo para dejar a Draco ir del todo.<p>

-_Quizá sería mejor que la quemaras. Digo, si tanto te molesta tenerla…_

-No seas estúpido, no podría quemarla.

_-No es más que una carta, tienes montones de esas. Esta no será diferente. Un trozo de papel no me hará volver, Harry_.

-Ya lo sé.

-_Entonces ábrela, vamos. Es solo tuya._

-Suficiente.

* * *

><p>-¿Señor?<p>

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz, haciendo una seña con la mano al auror que llamaba a su puerta.

-Adelante,- gruñó. La noche anterior no había podido dormir.

-Señor, hemos recibido una…ehm amenaza esta mañana.

-Ya, no sería la primera vez, Abbott. ¿Eso era todo?

-No es como las demás, señor- dijo acercándose a su escritorio. –Es como si planearan algo en grande en contra del departamento…

-¿Atacar un lugar lleno de aurores? Esta gente es estúpida, pero tienen sus límites. De cualquier forma, tenemos medidas de seguridad para esos casos… Tendré a un equipo investigando de todos modos. ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, señor.

Harry no contestó, solo regresó su atención a la pila de papeles que había frente a él hasta que el auror salió. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el Ministerio, habían recibido cientos de cartas como esa; de personas que se decían llamar "Nuevos Señores Oscuros" que amenazaban con bombardear el Ministerio, pseudo-políticos ineptos que aseguraban que asesinarían al Ministro si no cumplían con sus demandas y, las más reciente y original de todas: que un grupo de radicales en contra del actual sistema de control de artículos malditos atacarían el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica si no se devolvían a sus presos de Azkaban… Ah, la imaginación de esa clase de personas no tenía límites, pero esto era demasiado. Atacar un departamento literalmente lleno de aurores y, por si fuera poco, de los más altos cargos en toda Inglaterra. Era risible, ridículo… pero posible. La mayoría de esas amenazas nunca culminaban porque el Ministerio tomaba varias medidas de seguridad a diario. Esto no sería diferente.

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Por qué te haces esto? Ni siquiera estoy aquí.<em>

-Es mejor que nada,- contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-_Deberías de charlar con Ginevra… o Hermione o con quien sea. No puedes seguir así._

-Te extraño,- murmuró.

-_Te estás haciendo daño_.

-No sería la primera vez.

-_Si de verdad estuviera aquí, estaría muy molesto contigo_.

-No me importa, no estás.

-¿Quién no está?- preguntó Ron, abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

-Nadie. ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Hum… Hermione me envió a invitarte a cenar. Solo nosotros tres, ¿qué te parece?

-Lo siento, Ron. Estamos en alerta amarilla y tengo que controlar las guardias de la noche.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿es algo serio?

-Nah, solo otra amenaza, nada fuera de lo común. De todas formas, nos pidieron hacer guardias dobles, para estar seguros.

-Vaya, eso apesta. ¿Sabes cuándo estarás libre?

Harry se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar un suspiro. –Ya sabes cómo es esto: hasta que no se levante la alarma, yo tampoco me levanto de aquí.

-Lo sé,- se rio suavemente, haciendo sonreír a su amigo. –Espero que atrapes a los tipos malos.

-Sí, yo también.

* * *

><p>Esa noche estaba de guardia. Era parte del programa de prevención del Ministerio: hacer parejas y realizar rondas. Era un procedimiento demasiado mundano para el gusto de Harry, pero era algo que hacer, así que no podía quejarse. Desde que llegó a ser Jefe de Aurores, Harry comenzó a trabajar específicamente con un grupo de aurores de su elección. Ellos lo acompañaban liderando pequeños grupos y servían como apoyo en las batallas. Esta noche, como todas las demás, Belby caminaba a su lado mientras realizaban su ronda. No lo conocía muy bien, pero el hombre le había salvado el trasero más de una vez y, por mucho que ese hecho lo hiciera detestarlo, le parecía alguien digno de confianza. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, como debería de ser.<p>

-_Es como cuando nos veíamos de noche, en la mansión… ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a salir a escondidas?_

-Recuerdo cuando tu madre nos esperó en la sala, con la luz apagada…- murmuró entre dientes, pero sonriendo a medias. Sus pasos eran apenas audibles, y Belby caminaba unos metros detrás de él.

-_Y nos sorprendió a la mitad de… No sé quién estaba más horrorizado, si tú o ella._

-Ahora que lo pienso, se lo tomó bastante bien.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Belby, detrás de él.

-¿Eh? No es nada.

-Por favoooooor, -rogó, -nunca me cuentas nada.

-¿Debería? Eres mi subordinado, Belby.

-Ya, y también soy el encargado de que no te pateen el trasero si nos atacan, ¿recuerdas? Además, esto de caminar en silencio me da escalofríos.

-Si no te gusta, no debiste apuntarte en este turno.

-No es como si me hubieses dejado elección.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Harry, dándose la vuelta, alzando una ceja (hábito adquirido gracias a Draco).

-Nada… es solo que me he acostumbrado a trabajar contigo. Es usted un hombre impresionante.

-¿Ahora me hablas de usted?

-Bueno, es un decir. También podría decir que eres un idiota, pero suena mejor lo otro, ¿no?

Harry rio. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario con los miembros de su cuerpo de aurores, no desde lo sucedido con su prometido, pero Belby parecía empeñado en conversar con él.

-Eres un hombre extraño, Belby. Y atrevido.

-Supongo que por eso soy auror.

-Supongo que sí.

Y después de aquello siguieron conversando el resto de la noche, hasta que terminó su turno.

* * *

><p>Un par de semanas más tarde, la guardia fue levantada. Todos los aurores fuera de turno podrían regresar a sus hogares por la noche. Era un alivio saber que esta tontería del ataque había terminado, pero para Harry eso no hacía ninguna diferencia. Cada noche permanecía encerrado en su oficina, hojeando archivos viejos, solo por hacer algo.<p>

-_Deberías regresar a casa._

-Siempre dices eso.

-¿Decir qué?

-¿Belby?- preguntó, alzando la cabeza. El moreno acababa de entrar a su oficina con dos vasos desechables en cada mano. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría hacer la misma pregunta,- dijo ofreciéndole el vaso. –Siempre está solo, Jefe.

-Eso no te incumbe, ¿o sí?- contestó aceptando el té. Estaba caliente y tenía demasiada azúcar, pero era bebible. -¿Vuelves a las formalidades?

-Es un tema serio, supongo, así que mejor serlo del todo, ¿no? Para evitar inconsistencias.

-Inconsistencias…- repitió asintiendo lentamente. -¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?

El auror contestó encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose caer en la silla del frente.

-Siempre está aquí, encerrado, hablando solo… No que eso tenga nada de malo- se apresuró a decir, -es solo que… bueno, se le ve solitario, Jefe. Usted no era así.

-No, no lo era,- dijo Harry, desviando la mirada hacia la pared, té en mano, observando la fotografía que pendía entre otros papeles y reconocimientos. Recuerdos vacíos de una vida plena. –Pero las personas cambian.

-Sí, bueno, yo sé de eso- dijo Belby, frotándose la nuca. –Pero no tiene por qué ser así. Tiene amigos, incluso esa chica viene a visitarlo; pero siempre está aquí, encerrado, hablando solo.

-No hablo solo,- murmuró. –Desde que… desde que Draco murió… A veces siento como si hablara con él. Sé que no es así, pero es mejor que nada- explicó encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

Belby asintió, mirándose las manos. –No puedo imaginar lo difícil que es.

-Es más que eso,- dijo dando un trago de té.

-¿Cómo era él?

Harry hizo el vaso a un lado, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, todo comenzó a temblar, como si se tratara de un terremoto, pero el ruido era el de una explosión: una bomba.

-¡Vino de abajo!- dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. –Alerta a los demás, diles que vengan enseguida. Estamos en código rojo.

Belby trató de decir algo, pero Harry ya estaba corriendo hacia la fuente de la explosión cuando se escuchó una segunda.

-¡Maldita sea, Potter!- gritó antes de correr a las chimeneas y alertar a los demás.

* * *

><p>Cuando cumplió los veinte años, Elisa Belby por fin terminó su periodo de prueba en el ministerio y comenzó a trabajar en la Oficina de los Aurores de forma definitiva. En ese entonces todavía llevaba el cabello largo y se paseaba por los pasillos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica con la mirada baja, luchando contra la incomodidad que sentía dentro de su propia piel.<p>

Ya habían pasado ocho años desde del final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y todo había recuperado un ritmo relativamente normal. Desde que tenía uso de memoria había querido trabajar con los aurores y salvar a las personas, así que estar aquí era una especie de sueño hecho realidad. Cuando terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, cinco años después que su hermano Marcus, ya ansiaba empezar su entrenamiento.

Desde su segundo año había escuchado las historias de la guerra y la batalla de Hogwarts, y de cómo Harry Potter se había convertido en auror con tan solo diecisiete años, luego de ganar la guerra; había crecido mirando las marcas de las maldiciones en los muros del castillo, escuchando historias aterradoras y fantásticas sobre las aventuras que vivió Hermione Granger… Quizá por eso había crecido con esa extraña fascinación por los aurores y su trabajo.

Durante su juventud, Harry Potter se había convertido en la inspiración de muchos para convertirse en héroes, en servidores del honor y la justicia… pero muy pocos lo hacían de verdad. Ahora, verlo caminar por el Ministerio, charlando con Kingsley Shacklebolt, era un espectáculo que todavía dejaba a unos cuantos sin aliento. La mayor parte del mundo mágico estaba en deuda con él, pero circulaban rumores extraños a su alrededor. Se decía que Harry Potter no era quien todos creían que era.

-Escuché que lo vieron merodear por la Mansión Malfoy hace un par de noches,- escuchó decir en una conversación mientras se servía café.

-No creo que sea cierto, ¿qué tendría que hacer ahí?

-No lo sé, quizá está tratando de atraparlos con las manos en un montón de objetos oscuros.

-Pero el Ministerio dejó en libertad a los Malfoy, no tiene sentido que estén investigándolos en secreto.

-Quizá Potter tenga una aventura con la Señora de la casa…

-Ugh, no seas enfermo, Rufus, la mujer podría ser su madre.

-Bueno, no me vas a decir que es con el hijo.

-Quién sabe. Escuché que fueron compañeros en Hogwarts, incluso fue al juicio y todo.

Rumores como ese y otros más descabellados circulaban por todo el lugar, pero a Harry parecían no importarle. En realidad, se le veía demasiado… feliz como para que le importara lo que se decía. Belby no sabía cómo podía hacer eso; la sola idea de que cientos de personas cuestionaran todo lo que hacía, con quién las hacía y cuándo las hacía… sencillamente le aterrorizaba. Incluso ahora le costaba trabajo usar sostenes deportivos porque temía que alguien los notara debajo de su blusa. Por eso admiraba a Harry Potter en una forma un poco más personal que en su infancia. El que había parecido un héroe en un principio, se había convertido en una especie de modelo a seguir.

Harry Potter siempre se paseaba sin prestar a tención a los murmullos; saludaba con cortesía si le llamaban y contestaba de la mejor manera posible a los curiosos. Se le veía relajado y, de vez en cuando, recibía una o dos cartas que le hacían sonreír mientras leía de camino a su cubículo. Nadie sabía de quién eran, pero parecía satisfecho con recibirlas. Belby pensaba que sería agradable hacer sonreír a alguien solo con escribirle una pequeña nota en un pergamino con forma de avión.

Un año más tarde, un periodista publicó un par de fotografías que dejaron a todo el mundo mágico con la boca abierta. El fotógrafo había captado a el _Niño que vivió_ caminando de la mano con un joven rubio. Fue entonces se supo que Harry Potter sostenía una relación estable con el heredero de los Malfoy, Draco. Todos armaron un gran alboroto (no por el hecho de que Harry Potter hubiese mantenido una relación secreta con otro hombre, sino que ese hombre fuera el hijo de un Mortífago), pero Harry solo habló una vez con la prensa y tan solo dijo lo siguiente:

-A lo largo de toda mi vida se han cuestionado y criticado todas mis acciones. Por primera vez estoy haciendo algo por mí, y estoy más feliz que nunca. Creo que todas las personas pueden cambiar, y tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad para mostrar quiénes son en realidad.

Después de eso nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, y todo pareció quedar en el olvido bastante rápido; después de todo, Draco Malfoy ya no era una persona políticamente relevante, como había sido su padre en su tiempo, y él y Harry comenzaron a ser vistos en público sin causar un alboroto. Esa fue la segunda gran impresión que Harry Potter provocó en la vida de Belby. No solo era un mago excelente, sino que no se preocupaba en lo absoluto por lo que las personas decían de él y vivía su vida como él quería. Fue gracias a eso que se dio ánimos para vivir para sí mismo y no para lo que dijeran los demás. Así que se cortó el cabello y se dejó crecer el nombre. Fue un procedimiento largo y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Doloroso. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor cuando caminaba por los pasillos, porque ahora por ellos caminaba Edgar Belby. Poco después de terminar con su transición, comenzó a trabajar al mando de un pequeño grupo de novatos, pero le encantaba la idea de ser el líder. Desde entonces las cosas iban mucho mejor; se sentía mejor con su cuerpo y consigo mismo. Había sido como tomar una bocanada de aire luego de sumergirse en el agua.

Su trabajo era magnífico, y el Ministerio funcionaba como un reloj bien aceitado. A veces le costaba mucho trabajo imaginarlo en el estado caótico en el que había estado durante la guerra, pero de vez en cuando hacía el intento solo por curiosidad.

Ahora, nueve años después de que comenzara a trabajar como auror, Belby se podía dar una idea de lo que había sido el Ministerio durante la ocupación de Voldemort. Apenas llegó al primer piso (seguido por los refuerzos que acaban de llegar), se encontró con la destrucción casi total del lugar. Había decenas de personas vestidas de negro luchando con los pocos aurores que habían permanecido en guardia. Belby y los otros se unieron a la batalla de inmediato. Ahora la amenaza tenía más sentido: habían dicho que atacarían el departamento de los aurores para distraerlos, en realidad estaban buscando atacar al Ministro.

Todo era un caos. Los hechizos se confundían entre el polvo de los escombros, dificultando la posibilidad de defenderse. Esta era la primera vez en todo su tiempo de servicio en el que se topaba con tanta destrucción. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de si quería o no haber presenciado la Guerra Mágica. A lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de Potter, como si gritara de dolor o de cólera, en realidad no podía diferenciarlos. El humo y el polvo eran tan densos que no podía ver lo que sucedía más allá de su oponente.

-¡Potter!- llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. -¡HARRY...!

* * *

><p>Harry corrió hacia el primer piso en cuando dio sus instrucciones a Belby. Había por lo menos cincuenta personas vestidas de negro caminando por el lugar, destruyendo los escritorios que permanecían en pie y prendiendo fuego a los papeles que se alzaban en el aire. Harry conocía perfectamente bien a este tipo de personas: eran del tipo que disfrutaban con la destrucción, con el caos y el asesinato injustificado. Era la misma clase de persona que había intentado asesinar a Draco… y tenido éxito a largo plazo.<p>

La sangre le hirvió en las venas de inmediato, sintiendo una ardiente sed de venganza quemarle la garganta. Apretó su varita y respiró profundamente. Los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar, pero esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar. Casi podía sentir su magia recorrerle el cuerpo, fuera de control.

Los hechizos daban contra su cuerpo y le herían, pero Harry no podía prestarle menos atención al dolor. Ahora lo único que había en él era la necesidad de una venganza insatisfecha, de impartir un castigo justo a un asesinato injusto.

El polvo le hacía arder los ojos, pero lo hacían menos visible a sus enemigos; en algún punto perdió movilidad en el brazo izquierdo, pero sus hechizos seguían siendo igual de efectivos.

-¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!- gritaba con la voz desgarrada. -¡_SECTUM SEMPRA_!

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de necesitar decir los hechizos en voz alta, pero siempre era un alivio tener algo que gritar… Sabía que era inadecuado que esto se sintiera tan bien, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo cargando con todo. Una maldición dio contra su abdomen, pero no le prestó atención. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, pero no estaba seguro de si era por el sudor o por la sangre. Estaba frenético y molesto y miserablemente triste.

Si Draco estuviera aquí, no estaría pasando esto, pensó de pronto. Los refuerzos estaban dando pelea, pero no los había visto llegar.

Las cosas estaban bajo control ahora, y una ola de alivio y cansancio le recorrió el cuerpo hasta que las piernas le fallaron. Entonces lo sintió: el dolor de todas sus heridas, la sangre que manaba de su costado y lo mucho que le costaba respirar, la presión en el pecho y el ardor en los ojos.

Se llevó una mano al costado para tratar de parar la hemorragia, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para presionar la herida. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta de que, por encima del dolor, estaba sintiendo miedo. Se recargó en el muro, oculto por los escombros y el humo. Todavía podía ver a algunos cuantos resistiéndose, pero nadie le prestaba atención: a la vista de todos él era un cadáver entre las ruinas.

Apretó los ojos, tragando con fuerza. Maldición esto dolía demasiado.

No se suponía que las cosas fueran así. Se suponía que se casaría con Draco y tendrían cuatro hijos; que vivirían en una casa en el campo y tendían un perro… No debía de terminar así, con él viviendo una vida apenas tolerable y lejos de Draco. Se suponía que pelearan por las cobijas en las noches, que discutieran porque el otro había olvidado lavar los platos. No tendría que haberse quedado en su oficina por las noches ni dar todo de sí esperando que alguien fuera más rápido que él. Se suponía que llegara malherido a casa y Draco se encargara de cambiarle los vendajes entre besos y reproches preocupados. No se suponía que la vida se le escapara por el costado. No se suponía que las cosas acabaran así y, sin embargo, lo hacían.

A lo lejos escuchó una voz llamándolo y, solo por un momento, creyó escuchar la única voz que querría escuchar en ese momento.

-¿Draco?- murmuró tratando de sonreír debajo del dolor. –Estoy aquí, Draco…- repitió con un poco más de fuerza.

Sintió un par de manos presionándole la herida, pero no podía enfocar bien. No se había dado cuenta que se le habían caído las gafas.

-Draco… perdóname,- pidió sin aliento. –No pude cuidar de ti.

-¡Potter, resiste!- decía la voz. –No digas eso…

-Si hubiera llegado un poco antes… Si no te hubiera pedido matrimonio, quizá…

-¡Basta! Estás muy malherido, ya viene la ayuda, Jefe.

-Pero no podría renunciar a ti,- siguió sin prestarle mucha atención. –Te amo tanto, Draco… ¿Has venido por mí, verdad?- preguntó esperanzado. -No sabes cuánto te extraño.

-No se atreva a morir ahora, Potter o le juro que…

-¿Sabes? A pesar de que estuve haciendo cosas arriesgadas to-do este tiempo… No creí que morir doliera así… ¿Te dolió morir, Draco?- preguntó desesperado, -¿Sentiste dolor?

-…- hubo un pequeño titubeo, como si pensara en qué decir, pero al final la voz contestó. –No… no, Harry, no me dolió.

-Qué alivio…- murmuró dejado caer la cabeza una vez más, -Vuelves a decirme Harry, creí que estabas molesto conmigo. Perdóname, fui un idiota.

-…No estoy molesto contigo, Harry.

-Te amo tanto, Draco- murmuró, alzando su mano trémula para tomarle el rostro. -¿Todavía me amas?

-Yo…

-¿Lo haces, Draco?- rogó, sintiendo cómo los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele poco a poco.

-…Sí, te amo, te amo pero por favor abre los ojos. Ya viene la ayuda.

-Ah…- suspiró, sonriendo. –Sabía que lo hacías… ¿Draco? Creo… creo que y-a estoy bien. Ya n-o me duele,- murmuró, cerrando los ojos una vez más. No podría jurarlo, pero creía sentir lágrimas calientes cayendo de sus ojos. No estaba seguro, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que pudo llorar. A su alrededor todo era oscuridad y en él reinaba una mezcla de alivio e ingravidez.

-¡Maldita sea, Potter, no te atrevas a morir ahora! ¡AYUDA!

Alguien lo llamaba, a lo lejos, pero no podía entender las palabras. Todo se sentía cada vez más y más lejano, hasta que ya no pudo escuchar nada más.

* * *

><p>..<p>

N.A: ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que esto sería un Angst? Pero juro que tiene un final relativamente feliz; todavía falta otro cap y el epílogo, así que no desespereis (?)

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sé que a muchos no les gusta leer angst (yo me incluyo, huyo de esa advertencia cada vez que la veo), pero esta es una historia que de verdad quería contar y me da gusto que, aunque sean pocos, la lean. Quería hablar sobre el dolor de la pérdida y los efectos posteriores: las historias no se terminan cuando muere un ser querido, solo se vuelven más difíciles. Pero tampoco quiero dejar esto solo con una visión pesimista, los seres humanos estamos llenos de contrastes. La frase "se pondrá mejor" parece un cliché, pero me gustaría repetirla: No hay tormenta que dure para siempre, y aunque las cosas parezcan difíciles... mejorarán si tú las haces mejorar. Vivir es una cuestión de voluntad. Si alguna vez necesitan hablar, aquí me tienen.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana, chanee~


	3. PARTE III

**PARTE III**

_Las personas que amas se convierten_

_en fantasmas dentro de ti, y de esta _

_forma los mantienes con vida. _

_-Rob Montgomery_

_._

Para cuando los paramédicos llegaron, Belby estaba furioso. Potter llevaba minutos inconsciente y los estúpidos no habían podido encontrarlos. Tuvo que cargar con él hasta donde estaba el grupo de medimagos para que lo atendieran, era inaudito.

Visto con la iluminación del punto de reunión, Harry Potter lucía horrible. Belby tuvo que hacer un acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar cuando vio todas las heridas que llevaba encima. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido seguir en pie así?

El medimago que lo ayudó dijo que tenía tres costillas y un brazo roto, pero que había mucho más que no veían. De inmediato lo trasladaron a San Mungo, pero Potter estaba pálido y su piel estaba helada. Los medimagos le dijeron que había perdido mucha sangre luego de llevárselo a una habitación e impedirle el paso.

La situación en el Ministerio estaba relativamente controlada, así que decidió quedarse a escuchar el diagnóstico. Supuso que Potter tendría familiares a los que avisaría el hospital, pero fue a informar el registro a la recepción de todas formas. Como aurores, tenían que dejar una lista de sus referencias médicas y contactos de emergencia en San Mungo apenas ingresar al cuerpo, así que supuso que todo estaría ahí.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse frente a un pequeño ejército de pelirrojos. Por un momento le desoriento el que todos se acercaran a él con cientos de preguntas, hasta que reconoció a la chica que siempre lo visitaba en su oficina y recordó que tenía puesto su uniforme de auror. Estos debían de ser los parientes de Potter.

-¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó uno de ellos, el que lucía más joven.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la chica, asustada.

-Los medimagos no nos dicen nada…- se quejó el más alto de ellos.

-Yo…- Belby no estaba seguro de qué contestar primero. Habían pasado muchas cosas demasiado rápido y ni siquiera había atendido sus propias heridas.

-Ey, denle un respiro,- les dijo una mujer castaña… espera, conocía a esa mujer.

-¿Hermione Granger?- preguntó, alzando las cejas. De pronto sabía por qué el resto de las personas frente a él le resultaron familiares.

-Sí, tú debes de ser Edgar, ¿no es así? Harry dijo que trabajan juntos- le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa cansada, ofreciéndole la mano. Él la tomó, tragando en seco.

-Así es, él es mi superior…

-Perdónanos por abordarte de esa forma, Edgar, pero estamos muy preocupados por Harry.

-Lo imagino,- asintió seriamente. –Lo acaban de llevar a una habitación privada. El medimago dijo que tenía varias costillas y un brazo roto, pero todavía falta comprobar el daño interno. El Señor Potter tuvo una batalla muy agitada en el Ministerio… cuando lo encontré estaba sangrando mucho. Lo siento, es todo lo que sé.

Belby mantuvo la mirada baja. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Potter le había hecho decir poco antes de caer inconsciente.

-Ese imbécil,- murmuró el que ahora había identificado como una versión más madura de Ronald Weasley dejándose caer a una silla con las manos sobre el rostro. -¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer cosas innecesarias?

-Desde que Malfoy se fue…- murmuró la chica pelirroja, negando con la cabeza. –Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarle.

-Di-disculpen…- dijo Belby. –Antes de quedar inconsciente él…- todos lo miraron. –Bueno, me dio la impresión de que quería… morir en batalla.

Hermione suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras se sentaba a lado de su marido.

-Es una larga historia.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba completamente oscuro. No podía sentir ni escuchar nada, pero creía percibir un ligero olor a flores en el ambiente. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba haber estado en su oficina con Belby, entonces había comenzado un ataque y… Oh.<p>

Vaya. Así que esto era todo…

-¿Hola?- llamó, escuchando el eco de su propia voz. -¿Hay… hay alguien aquí?

Nada. Todo era silencio y oscuridad. ¿Era esto el infierno? Ciertamente no lo parecía, pero tampoco tenía una apariencia muy celestial… En realidad no tenía apariencia de nada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Trató de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero no podía decir si se estaba moviendo o no. Tenía una curiosa sensación de ingravidez en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Draco!- intentó una vez más, -¿Estás aquí?

Pero de nuevo, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Entonces todo comenzó a iluminarse. Estaba de pie en medio de una habitación enorme, pero no estaba vacía. Había dos personas frente a él. Eran rostros más jóvenes que el suyo, pero indudablemente similares. El cabello negro y desordenado era el mismo que él tenía, y los ojos verdes eran los mismos que veía a diario frente al espejo. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta quiénes eran esas personas, pero al final logró relacionar sus rostros con los de las fotografías.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- dijo con un hilo de voz. James y Lily asintieron, pero no se acercaron a él. Harry trató de caminar hacia ellos, pero no podía alcanzarlos, como si un muro de vidrio los separara.

-Hola, Harry- dijo Lily, con una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

-Hola…- murmuró él, sonriéndole.

-Te dije que mi muchacho sería igual a mí, ¿no te lo dije?- dijo James a Lily, como un padre orgulloso. –Sirius se volverá loco cuando le diga lo mucho que ha crecido.

-Los dos sabíamos eso desde el principio, James- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza, como si ya hubiese escuchado esa misma declaración varias veces en el pasado.

-Has sido un hombre muy valiente, hijo- dijo James, sonriéndole.

-¿Pe-pero qué hacen aquí?- quiso saber Harry, apoyando una mano en el espacio que los separaba.

-Uno siempre puede esperar a sus seres amados, si es lo suficientemente paciente,- dijo Lily.

-Deberías de haber visto su cara cuando supo que podía esperarte junto con nosotros,- dijo James, riendo. –Por cierto, tienes muy buen gusto. Te gustan finos, ¿eh?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Harry, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. -¿Quién…?

-¡Potter, pedazo de idiota!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. Conocía esa voz mejor que nada y, cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Draco entre sus brazos. Estaba tan apuesto como antes de que enfermara. Su cabello era brillante y su piel ya no lucía pálida y enfermiza.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan arriesgado?- reclamó, separándose de sus brazos, con el ceño fruncido y la voz entre cortada. -¿No me prometiste que estarías bien? ¡Prometiste que no harías nada estúpido! ¡Tú…

Harry lo interrumpió con un beso. Draco abrió los ojos y dejó que la ira se evaporara de él.

-Te extrañé tanto,- murmuró aliviado, recargando la frente contra su hombro. –Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

-Yo también te extrañé,- dijo Draco suavemente, acariciándole el cabello. –Pero no debiste de hacer cosas tan arriesgadas. No sabes lo mucho que nos preocupaste.

Harry volteó en seguida, recordando la presencia de sus padres, pero ellos ya no estaban ahí. ¿A dónde habían ido?

Regresó la mirada hacia Draco pero él tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Lo siento, Harry. Solo puedes estar con uno a la vez. Les dije que preferirías verlos a ellos, pero…

-Estoy tan feliz de verte,- interrumpió Harry, abrazándolo con fuerza. –Estoy feliz de que fueras tú.

-Eres un tonto,- murmuró contra su hombro, pero sonreía de todos modos.

-Pero por eso me amas.

-Sí… así es. Harry, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, así que préstame atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió, confundido, pero no dijo nada.

-Necesito que leas la carta. Te prometo que todo estará bien. Sé que me amas y que lo harás siempre.

-¿Draco? ¿Por qué dices eso como si te despidieras?- preguntó tomándole los brazos. –Estoy muerto, ¿no es así? Podemos estar jun…

-No, Harry. Aún no lo estás. Y te prohíbo que lo estés hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? O te prometo que te haré la eternidad un infierno.

-Pero yo…

-Shh- pronunció cubriéndole los labios con un dedo. –Sin peros.

-No quiero irme.

-Aun te quedan cosas por hacer, Harry. Pero no tienes que irte de inmediato…- dijo Draco, bajando la voz. –Podemos quedarnos así un momento más, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de percibir su aroma de antaño, pero podía escucharlo y verlo, y eso era más de lo que había tenido en los últimos cinco años.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Yo también te amo, Harry, más que a nadie.

-Por favor no me dejes solo…- pidió, pero Draco permaneció en silencio.

* * *

><p>Desde que Harry había sido hospitalizado, el Ministro había dejado a Belby como un sustituto temporal. A penas habían pasado dos semanas desde que Potter estaba en San Mungo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su Jefe, y pensar que le habían dado el puesto solo porque el Harry estaba hospitalizado le impedía disfrutar el cargo. El Ministerio fue reconstruido inmediatamente, así que no quedaban rastros de la batalla que se había librado recientemente. De no ser por los periódicos, todo el asunto parecería un sueño.<p>

Ese día Belby fue a San Mungo a preguntar cómo seguía el auror, pero aun no despertaba. Sus heridas estaban recuperándose muy lentamente debido a la pérdida de sangre, así que todavía tenía ligeras marcas en el rostro y los brazos. No entró a su habitación, sin embargo. Cuando llegó, solo pudo asomarse por el cristal de la puerta, porque alguien más estaba con él. Se trataba de una mujer mayor, pero no propiamente vieja; elegantemente vestida y con su largo cabello rubio suelto por detrás de sus hombros. Llevaba un vestido sencillo de un verde tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, resaltando la palidez de su rostro.

Belby ignoraba quién era esa mujer, pero no pudo evitar mirarlos unos momentos. Ella sostenía un libro entre las manos, pero no lo leía. En cambio, se dedicaba a mirar a Harry fijamente, como si pudiera hacerlo despertar solo con eso. Belby casi creyó que eso sería posible. Los ojos de esa mujer eran como dos gotas de mercurio: bellos, pero letales; en ellos brillaba la determinación de una guerrera, pero debajo de ellos tenía un par de sombras que delataban su cansancio.

Sin hacer ruido, Belby se alejó de la puerta y decidió que sería mejor marcharse antes de que lo descubrieran husmeando. Después de eso prefirió no volver al hospital. Él solo era un extraño entre extraños.

* * *

><p>Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, todo estaba oscuro de nuevo. La sensación de ingravidez había desaparecido. El aroma a flores permanecía, sin embargo, pero todavía no podía descifrar a cuáles flores.<p>

La cabeza y las piernas le dolían terriblemente, y sentía como si algo muy pesado lo presionara contra el piso.

Abrió los ojos con trabajo, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, pero cuando lo consiguió no notó ninguna diferencia inmediata. Todo estaba completamente oscuro.

No fue sino hasta que volteó la cabeza cuando vio el delgado halo de luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Estaba recostado en una habitación vacía, presumiblemente en un hospital, a juzgar por el catéter que tenía en el brazo. Examinó la habitación por unos momentos, entrecerrando los ojos para poder enfocar; no era muy grande, pero estaba llena de jarrones con ramos de flores. Rosas amarillas, margaritas de colores, peonias rosas; había cientos de flores y, a su lado, en la mesita de noche, había un pequeño ramo de narcisos blancos, como los que crecían en el jardín Wiltshire. Casi podía verlos ahí, sujetos a la tierra, mientras él y Narcissa tomaban el té. A su tía Petunia le habría encantado pasar una tarde con los Malfoy: rodeada de lujos y flores hermosas, admirando la elegancia de la Señora Malfoy y colmándola de halagos. Por supuesto, era muy probable que Narcissa no disfrutara de la compañía de Petunia; después de todo era una muggle, y ni siquiera era tan agradable… Narcissa era una mujer demasiado reservada, también. Harry había tenido que hacer uso de todo su encanto (y de los consejos de Draco) para que la mujer lo viera con buenos ojos. Fue una de las tareas más difíciles que Harry pudo haber llevado a cabo jamás, pero lo hizo a fin de cuentas. Lucius había sido una historia completamente distinta. Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentaran, ambos tenían un pasado lo suficientemente turbio como para que cada reunión entre ellos no fuera más que una plática tensa y miradas mordaces. Por ello Harry siempre terminaba charlando con Narcissa cuando iban a visitarlos.

Draco siempre quiso que él y su padre se llevaran bien, pero fue una de las dos cosas que Harry no había podido concederle…

Ignorando el dolor físico, Harry se presionó los ojos con los dedos para enjugar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-Draco…- murmuró con la voz ronca por la falta de uso, pero esta vez no hubo ninguna respuesta.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la luz del sol. Un hombre estaba sentado a su lado y, a juzgar por el cabello pelirrojo, casi podía jurar que era Ron. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, pero era demasiado brillante. Algunas de las flores habían sido reemplazadas, pero todavía había demasiadas en la habitación. Trató de incorporarse, pero el movimiento hizo gritar a sus cansados músculos, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido.<p>

A su lado, su amigo saltó, como si acabara de despertar.

-¡Harry- exclamó, -estás desierto!

-Por desgracia,- gruñó dejándose caer de nuevo.

-¡No digas eso! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?- dijo Ron, molesto.

-Lo siento,- suspiró. –No pretendía molestarlos…

-Disculpa aceptada,- murmuró, pasándole sus anteojos. –Pero eso no te va a librar de los demás, y lo sabes. Voy a llamar al medimago. Todavía tienes algunas magulladuras, pero supongo que estarás bien dentro de poco.

Y con eso salió de la habitación. Harry agradeció en silencio poder ver con claridad de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después de ser dado de alta de San Mungo, Harry llegó a su casa cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Casi todo el clan Weasley lo había visitado en el hospital; bombardeándolo con reclamos, lágrimas y sonrisas de alivio.<p>

Siendo honesto, le conmovió que todos estuvieran felices de verlo, preocupados por él... Pero después de estar rodeado de tantas personas, lo único que quería era estar solo un momento. Los medimagos le habían explicado que estuvo inconsciente durante tres semanas, y se preguntaba si lo que había visto en ese tiempo había sido real o no. Recordaba a sus padres, a Draco… pero no sabía si todo eso había sucedido o solo era un producto de su agonizante imaginación.

En ese momento bien podría haberse tomado una copa, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para prepararla. En su lugar, subió directo a la habitación y se sentó en esa cama demasiado grande para él, abrió el cajón de su cómoda y sacó la carta que Draco había dejado para él hace tantos años.

La tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo la textura del papel contra sus dedos. En la parte de atrás, el sobre solo rezaba una cosa: "Harry", con la indiscutible cursiva de Draco.

Tragó en seco y tomó una larga bocanada de aire, como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse en un océano del que no sabía si iba a volver o no.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado, tratando de no hacerle daño a la carta. Había esperado mucho tiempo para leer las últimas palabras de Draco sin estar seguro si lo haría alguna vez.

Puso el sobre a un lado y desdobló la hoja perfectamente acomodada, como era de esperarse, y poco a poco comenzó a devorar cada palabra.

"_Harry, cariño_:", comenzaba la carta. Cuando comenzó a leerla sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Las palabras de Draco eran hirientes aún ahora, pero lo comprendía. Sentía una mezcla de amor y tristeza apenas soportables, y entonces se alivió de haber esperado tanto tiempo para leerla o habría enloquecido.

_"…__me horroriza darme cuenta de lo escaso que es…"_

Poco a poco, las palabras comenzaban a suavizarse, como si supieran que la verdad que soportaban era demasiado dolorosa, como si pretendieran curar la misma herida que causaron… y, sorprendentemente, Harry se encontró con que, de hecho, estaba siendo consolado.

_"__Sé que te amo…" _

Las palabras pasaron frente a sus ojos mucho más rápido de lo que desearía. Cuando llegó al final del pergamino le dio vuelta, esperando que hubiera más, pero eso era todo. Ese punto final con el que Draco terminaba no solo marcaba el final de una carta, y Harry lo sabía. Suspiró entrecortadamente y comenzó a leerla de nuevo, pero sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse. No recordaba haber llorado de esa forma en toda su vida: berreando y moqueando como un niño pequeño, llamando a Draco a gritos hasta perder la voz. Le dolía el estómago de tanto hipar y le costaba trabajo tomar aire, pero no podía detenerse. Estaba llorando los cinco años de luto; lloraba el funeral, las noches en el hospital y su primera mañana sin él. Todo este tiempo Harry no había derramado una sola lágrima en nombre de Draco, y ahora brotaban todas en un torrente de dolor y tristeza y, por difícil que parezca, de alivio, porque Draco había dejado de sufrir.

_"…__y a cambio te prometo…"_

Ahora estaba seguro de lo que había visto durante las tres semanas que pasó en San Mungo habían sido ciertas. Deseaba que lo fueran, así que no iba a admitir otra posibilidad que no fuera esa.

La carta se le había resbalado de las manos, y el cansancio estaba comenzando a vencerlo. De prisa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó dormido en su cama.

* * *

><p>Cualquiera diría que después de dos meses de ausencia, nadie notaría su presencia en el Ministerio, pero Harry estaba más que equivocado. A pesar de estar vestido de civil, todos interrumpían su paso para saludarle o darle la bienvenida.<p>

Cuando comenzó a trabajar como auror a los diecisiete, muchos hacían lo mismo, y recordaba lo mucho que le molestaba en ese entonces no poder ir a ninguna parte sin que alguien quisiera estrecharle la mano y colmarlo con felicitaciones.

Ahora tampoco se sentía muy cómodo tratando de abrirse paso entre las manos y los saludos, pero por lo menos se sentían un poco más cálidos y menos reverentes que en el pasado. Quizá solo se había acostumbrado.

Cuando llegó a su oficina casi creyó que se había equivocado de lugar. Ahora el archivero estaba bien ordenado, las peticiones firmadas y el caos que tenía en la pared había sido reemplazado con un par de fotografías y un reconocimiento por Servicios Honorables al Ministerio, y, sentado en el que era su escritorio, se encontraba Belby, leyendo un folder con tanta tensión que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Por supuesto, Harry estaba al tanto de la situación de su oficina, pero aun así era una sorpresa encontrarla bien ordenada por primera vez. Todas sus cosas le habían sido enviadas bien acomodadas en una caja una semana después de su ingreso al hospital.

Sonrió mientras se recargaba en el umbral de la puerta abierta y carraspeó para llamar la atención de Belby.

El hombre casi cae de su silla al momento de darse cuenta que había alguien en la puerta y, peor aún, al darse cuenta de que esa persona era nadie más que Harry Potter.

-Ha… Se-señor Potter,- se corrigió aclarándose la garganta. –E-es un placer tenerlo de vuelta,- dijo rápidamente, rodeando el escritorio para darle la mano.

-Ey, tranquilo, Belby,- rio Harry, estrechándole la mano y sentándose en la silla de invitados. –No vengo aquí como tu Jefe.

Belby pareció relajarse un poco y regresó a su lugar, tomando unos papeles y acomodándolos solo por hacer algo.

-Es bueno verlo de pie,- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya, ¿de nuevo con el usted?

-Así sueno más serio, ¿no crees?- añadió con una risa nerviosa.

-Sí, pero cambiando de persona todo el tiempo solo haces las cosas más confusas,- rio. Belby no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar. Estaba tan acostumbrado al apesadumbrado y serio Harry Potter que le parecía extraño verlo tan relajado.

-Escuché que eres el Jefe ahora,- dijo Harry, cambiando el tema.

-Es solo temporal, hasta que puedas regresar al cuerpo,- aseguró, asintiendo.

-¿A sí? Porque yo escuché que el Jefe anterior iba a retirarse.

-El je- ¿qué?

-De hecho, esta misma mañana acaba de informárselo al Ministro, y creo que te ha sugerido a ti como la mejor opción para reemplazarlo permanentemente- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Belby abrió los ojos tanto como le era físicamente posible, y trataba de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían.

-Y-yo… Pe-pero…

-Así que decidí pasar a felicitarte ya que estaba aquí,- continuó. –Sé que harás un gran trabajo.

Belby asintió, mudo de la emoción. Había soñado con esto prácticamente toda su vida, y ahora era el mismísimo Harry Potter quien lo había recomendado para el puesto.

-Por supuesto todavía falta que el Ministro lo haga oficial, pero es prácticamente un hecho,- dijo poniéndose de pie. –Me gusta lo que hiciste con la oficina, por cierto. No sabía que era tan espaciosa…

-Señor Potter,- interrumpió Belby, recuperando la compostura. –Pero ¿qué hará? ¿No volverá al cuerpo?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Mis días como auror se han acabado. Todavía no he terminado qué es lo que quiero hacer ahora, pero por el momento París suena muy bien. A penas y domine el idioma saldré para allá; después, ¿quién sabe? El mudo es muy grande…

Belby asintió, levantándose para darle la mano una vez más.

-Muchas gracias,- le dijo. Harry le sonrió suavemente, saliendo tranquilamente por la puerta, tan inesperadamente como había llegado.

Parpadeando un par de veces por la sorpresa del encuentro, Belby regresó al escritorio y continuó trabajando. Él y Harry no volverían a verse en el resto de sus vidas, pero no había nada más que decirse. Todo estaba bien ahora.

* * *

><p>-El matrimonio nunca me pareció una idea Atractiva, ¿sabes?<p>

Hacía frío, pero el viento apenas y se dejaba sentir. Era una tarde de mediados de noviembre, y los árboles ya exponían sus ramas desnudas.

-Cuando Ron y Hermione se casaron, no dejaron de discutir hasta que comenzó la fiesta… y entonces se me ocurrió que no duraría para siempre.

Si pudieran escucharme ahora, me golpearían, pero eso fue lo que pensé. ¿Por qué iba a anhelar algo que no sería para siempre? La inevitable finitud del matrimonio me parecía una razón suficiente para no querer casarme nunca.

Pero luego llegaste tú: a hacer pedazos todas mis convicciones. De pronto el despertar a tu lado todos los días y discutir porque me olvidé de lavar la ropa… todas esas cosas cotidianas y simples parecían fascinantes si eran a tu lado. Casarme parecía una idea ridícula si no era contigo.

El cementerio estaba completamente vacío, así que Harry no se molestaba en hablar en voz baja o contener las lágrimas. Lo extrañaba tanto…

-Te lo dije una vez, ¿no?- dijo hincándose para dejar un ramo de rosas blancas frente a la lápida de mármol. –Eres el único esposo que podría desear… y lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Harry se quedó unos momentos más ahí, en silencio, y pensó que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre iba a extrañarlo. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer; todavía no era el momento.

-Me preguntaba cuándo volvería a verte de nuevo.

Harry se levantó, sobresaltado por la voz a sus espaldas.

-Narcissa,- saludó inclinando la cabeza. –Es un placer verla de nuevo.

-Supe que estuviste en el hospital hace poco. Es bueno saber que estás mejor,- dijo ella, asintiendo.

-Muchas gracias.

Narcissa se inclinó para dejar las flores que ella traía en brazos, y los dos permanecieron codo a codo un instante.

-Él te quería más que a nada,- dijo ella, de pronto, sorprendiendo a Harry. –No puedo contar cuántas veces habló con nosotros para que te diéramos nuestro consentimiento…

-Y yo lo amo a él más que a nadie,- contestó mirándola a los ojos.

-Te creo- asintió. –Quisiera disculparme por el comportamiento de mi marido la última vez… No estaba en su mejor momento y pudo haber dicho cosas que no sentía.

-Lo comprendo. Los dos estábamos demasiado ocupados con nuestro propio dolor como para pensar en el del otro. Lamento no haber dicho nada ese día,- se disculpó. –Pero sin él… nada parecía correcto.

-Entiendo,- dijo Narcissa. –No debimos intentar forzarte a hacerlo. Era igual de difícil para ti.

-Hace frío,- dijo Harry después de una breve pausa.

-Es una época perfecta para el té de ciruela,- asintió ella. –Las hortensias son maravillosas en esta época del año en la mansión.

-Sería un placer acompañarla,- dijo Harry, comprendiendo lo que trataba de decirle. Era el beneficio de haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella en el pasado: todavía sabía lo que quería decir aun si no lo hacía.

-¿Te viene bien mañana a las once?

-Por supuesto.

Después de ese intercambio ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. Ciertamente comenzaba a hacer más frío del tolerable, así que ambos se fueron poco después, prometiendo verse al día siguiente. Harry deseaba poder hablar con Lucius una vez más, tratar de arreglar las cosas. En el pasado jamás habría considerado algo semejante pero, quién sabe, quizá estaba de buen humor.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro, Harry? Acabas de volver de Gales, ¿no te gustaría esperar?<p>

-Oh, pero dicen que España es bellísima en esta época del año, Señora Weasley. Además, fue Narcissa quien me hizo la invitación, no podría rechazarla.

-Tú y esa mujer se han hecho muy cercanos, querido- dijo la señora Weasley, dejando relucir la pequeña chispa de celos que sentía. Harry rio, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Prometo que volveré antes de navidad. Por primera vez Lucius aceptó acompañarnos, no voy a perder esa oportunidad.

-Escuché que las topas son deliciosas,- dijo Ron, entusiasmado.

-Tapas,- corrigió Hermione. –Me da gusto que comiences a llevarte mejor con él, Harry.

-Y a mí.- asintió Harry. –Estoy seguro de que 'Cissa tuvo algo que ver…

-¿Y cuándo no?- bromeó Ginny sirviéndose un poco de puré.

Todos estaban cenando en La Madriguera. Había pasado casi un año desde que Harry había dejado su carrera como Auror y había comenzado a viajar.

El cambio había sido muy drástico y casi nadie en el clan Weasley comprendía por qué había llegado a esa decisión, pero estaban aliviados de ver a Harry tan animado. Por lo menos los viajes lo mantenían activo y siempre estaba emocionado por conocer lugares nuevos, aprender cosas diferentes.

Sus visitas a Wiltshire también se habían hecho más frecuentes, y de vez en cuando Harry invitaba a Ron y Hermione a acompañarlo en las fiestas de la Mansión. Nada demasiado aparatoso y siempre en ocasiones especiales como el cumpleaños de Draco o año nuevo.

A decir verdad, Harry se había convertido en el mayor entretenimiento del matrimonio Malfoy y, aunque Lucius no lo admitiera en voz alta, su presencia ahí era de lo más grata. Siempre estaba trayéndoles obsequios de su último viaje, mostrándoles las fotografías, contándoles sobre las personas que había conocido… En fin, ayudándoles a sobrellevar la pérdida mientras él trataba de hacer lo mismo.

Después de un tiempo, los Malfoy habían decidido que las largas salidas de Harry resaltaban su ausencia en la Mansión, así que Narcissa propuso hacer una especie de viaje "en familia" y, por extraño que pareciera, Harry había aprendido a verlos como tales. Su relación con Lucius y Narcissa ahora se asemejaba a la que tenía con Molly y Arthur, y se alegraba de ello.

-¿Cuándo salen?- preguntó Arthur, curioso.

-Pasado mañana a las diez.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?- preguntó Molly. –Acabas de mudarte, ¿no te molesta dormir entre tantas cajas?

-Estoy bien,- contestó con una sonrisa. –Ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir en camas diferentes, además quiero plantar el manzano antes de irme. Ginn dijo que cuidaría de él por mí hasta que vuelva.

-Así es,- asintió ella. –Lo regaré y podaré como si fuera mío.

-¿Y por qué un manzano?- preguntó Ron, alzando una ceja. Harry se encogió de hombros, llevándose un bocado a la boca, pero detrás del tenedor guardaba una sonrisa pequeña.

George comenzó a hablar sobre el nuevo proyecto que él y Ron tenían para la tienda, y pronto el tema fue olvidado.

Esa tarde, Harry llegó a su nuevo apartamento con luz del día. Ya tenía algunos muebles, pero muchas de sus cosas permanecían dentro de cajas. Después de pasar tanto tiempo luchando con el recuerdo de Draco, había decidido que lo mejor sería vivir en otro lugar.

Esto no era una casa en el campo, pero se le parecía lo suficiente; tenía un jardín amplio y estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la ciudad como para evitar a la prensa. Narcissa le había sugerido que se mudara con ellos, pero no podía aceptar algo así. Tenía que seguir adelante, y lo iba a conseguir poco a poco.

De pie frente a la ventana de la cocina, Harry podía ver el lugar donde plantaría el árbol… quizá algunas flores también, quién sabe; esta vez estaba decidido a cumplir con sus promesas.

-Aún falta mucho para que comience a dar frutos,- murmuró sin despegar la vista de la ventana. Poco a poco el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, pero Harry no lo advirtió.

* * *

><p>..<p>

N.A: Bueno, esto ya casi llega a su fin. Espero que les haya gustado la historia a pesar del angst. También espero haber mejorado un poquito desde Obliviate y SP hahah

En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

Debo confesarles que, desde que comencé a planear esta historia, sabía en qué iba a terminar; tenía la escena muy presente: Harry casándose con Ginny y teniendo a los hijos que quería con Draco, la casa que quería con Draco; en fin, todo lo que quería, pero **_sin_** Draco... Sabía que era un final que la mayoría iba a detestar, pero parecía correcto. Sin embargo, conforme la historia se fue desarrollando, me di cuenta de que si Harry se casaba con alguien más, lo haría solo con el fin de tener los hijos que quería con Draco, y respeto mucho a Ginny como para convertirla en un objeto, como para que se conforme con estar a lado de un hombre que no la ama de regreso. Además, parecía algo incongruente que Harry pudiese querer lo mismo que con Draco con alguien más... así que le di algo diferente, algo suyo, algo a lo que aferrarse sin tener que pasar por encima de nadie. ¿Podría Harry amar a alguien después de Draco? Por supuesto, todo es cuestión de que Harry decida hacerlo o no...

Espero que les haya gustado el ese giro, me gustará mucho conocer su opinión al respecto. Nos leemos pronto, tengan un buen casi-fin-de-semana. Chane~


	4. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

**Una cuestión de tiempo**

**.**

_No soy ajeno al amor y no estoy esperando por ti,_

_porque creo que renaceremos, porque creo en_

_todo, y creo en que nos volveremos a encontrar_

_y sufriremos juntos de nuevo. _

_-Richard Siken, Lillian Gish goes to hell._

_._

Harry abrió las ventanas de su habitación, dejando entrar el viento helado de la noche. Sintió cómo le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado viejo como para preocuparse por el frío.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sentándose en el filo de su cama, apretando el bastón negro con que se ayudaba a caminar (un regalo que le dio Lucius mucho antes de que ninguno de los dos lo necesitara de verdad, pero él siempre decía que era un símbolo de estatus). Ahora lo menos que le importaba a Harry era el estatus. Hay pocas cosas que le pueden importar a un viejo como él, en realidad. Como sus fotografías, por ejemplo.

Toda su habitación estaba cubierta con fragmentos de momentos vividos en su juventud. Todos rostros sonrientes en lugares distintos, cientos de monumentos que permanecerían en pie por más tiempo que todas las personas que saludaban a la cámara. Durante sus viajes conoció a muchas personas, pero Inglaterra era el lugar para él.

A sus cuarenta años, cuando por fin se cansó de recorrer el mundo, decidió que era momento de formar una familia. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en ello, pero fue 'Cissa quién terminó de convencerlo. Ese año, con afiliación a la pareja Malfoy, Harry fundó la Casa Hogar Lily Evans. De esos años eran el resto de fotografías en sus paredes: cientos de niños sonriendo, saltando o saludando a la cámara. Harry les había tenido mucho cariño a sus muchachos, pero ahora todos ellos eran adultos.

A sus ciento ochenta años, Harry había visto miles de cosas. Había visto, por ejemplo, cómo crecían los hijos de sus mejores amigos, cómo envejecían sus propios amigos… Ron, irónicamente, lo había hecho con más gracia que todos los demás. A pesar de su calva prominente y de su enorme barriga, era el único abuelo que todavía podía corretear a los chicos. Harry duras penas podía caminar ahora; después de todo, ser auror cobra su factura a partir de determinada edad y, para cuando cumplió los noventa y perdió la movilidad de su pierna derecha, decidió que era mejor dejar la Casa Hogar a cargo de alguien de confianza y comenzó a vivir para la familia. Para ese entonces, 'Cissa y Lucius ya llevaban ocho y cinco años de muertos, respectivamente. Había sido un golpe muy duro perderlos, pero al menos se habían ido en paz. En realidad, Harry sintió alivio en el momento en que Lucius se fue… Después de perder a Narcissa, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, y él mejor que nadie pudo comprenderlo.

Su tocador estaba lleno de objetos curiosos; muchos replicas en miniaturas de palacios y pirámides, otros pequeños regalos que le habían dado viejos amigos, nuevos amigos, extraños en el metro… todo lo que estaba ahí tenía un valor para él.

Pero en ese momento Harry no miraba ninguna de esas cosas. Había llegado el momento en el que solo le importaba una cosa, y esa cosa en especial ya estaba entre sus dedos: una vieja hoja de papel desgastada, con una tinta apenas visible, con una letra cursiva que él conocía de memoria. Era la segunda vez en toda su vida que veía esa carta, pero jamás había olvidado una palabra. Ahora, con el viento removiéndole suavemente su escaso y canoso cabello, volvió a leer su contenido. Con el paso de los años su vista fue empeorando mucho, pero en ese momento pudo leer cada palabra con la claridad de un joven de veinte.

Acarició el papel con los dedos y alzó la vista, paciente, sin soltar la hoja. Había esperado mucho por este momento y por fin era hora. El corazón le palpitaba despacio, pero estaba emocionado, casi feliz.

Vio la luna llena un instante, plateada contra la noche oscura, y sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro. La fuerza se le fue yendo de las manos poco a poco, hasta que la hoja cayó de ellas y dio contra el piso. El cuarto estaba completamente vacío de no ser por la presencia de Harry, pero miraba a la luna como si mirara a alguien más. Quizá, después de todo, no estaba solo en la habitación, quizá había alguien más para escuchar las últimas tres palabras del viejo, antes de que sus labios callaran para siempre:

-Ya era hora.

* * *

><p><em>Harry, cariño:<em>

_Estos últimos meses he hecho recuento de todo el conocimiento que poseo… y me horroriza darme cuenta de lo escaso que es._

_Hay muchas cosas que ignoro del mundo, que no sé de ti y ya no podré saber. No sé qué harás dentro un año y mucho menos dentro de diez… pero me he tomado un tiempo para pensar en lo que sí sé, en lo que no puedo ignorar, y me he dado cuenta de que son verdades que ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar._

_Sé que voy a morir. Sé que es una cuestión de tiempo y, en realidad, creo que le temo más a esta cuenta regresiva que a la muerte por sí misma. Después de todo, todos vamos a morir algún día. Pero no todos tienen que vivir sabiendo dentro de cuánto será._

_Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer, y que no puedo quejarme de mi situación porque ni siquiera creí que llegaría a los diecinueve y porque he sido más feliz de lo que jamás me atreví a imaginar. Quién sabe, quizá no fui hecho para ser feliz, quizá esta es la forma en la que el mundo recupera su balance, su orden natural o lo que sea. De cualquier forma, lo cierto es que renunciaría a mil vidas con tal de vivir la fracción de una contigo. _

_Sé que te amo. Sé que esto te está matando –quizá de una forma peor y menos literal que a mí-. Sé que las cosas serán difíciles para ti de ahora en adelante. Sé que me amas, y porque me amas sé que desde que comenzó esta situación he estado haciéndote daño. Pero no voy a disculparme por eso, porque es un dolor con el que los dos decidimos cargar juntos, hasta el final._

_Tampoco puedo pedirte que te olvides de mí, porque sé que si tú me pidieras lo mismo, no harías más que reforzar tu recuerdo. No, en lugar de eso, quiero pedirte que vivas por mí, que hagas todo cuanto yo no pude y a cambio, cuando llegue tu hora, cuando los huesos ya no puedan con tus cansadas piernas, prometo venir por ti y escuchar todo lo que viviste. _

_Así que llénate de historias para contarme, no tengas prisa. Aquí estaré yo, esperándote hasta que sea el momento correcto. _

_Nos volveremos a ver, Harry… solo no planees hacerlo en un futuro cercano, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Si algo aprendí de la vida, es que absolutamente nadie vive para siempre; ni siquiera tú, Niño que vivió, así que no te apresures, hazme esperar el mayor tiempo posible._

_Volveremos a vernos, no es más que una cuestión de tiempo._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

N.A: Y eso fue todo.

Ha sido un verdadero placer compartir otro fic con todos ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, por leerme, por comentar, por seguirme o poner en favoritos... incluso por leer sin hacer nada más, con eso basta y sobra. Todos ustedes son una de las principales razones por las que escribo y me alegra mucho que podamos seguir en contacto. En estos días he estado leyendo los fics que hice hace un par de años y... bueno, fue toda una experiencia... ahaha Así que quería agradecerles por haber seguido conmigo todo este tiempo a pesar de que las historias no eran taaaan buenas como quería que fueran (me estoy planteando reescribirlas en algún punto xD).

Peeeeero basta de cursilerías. Ha llegado el momento de los comerciales xD Tengo una comedia en mente (drarry, como siempre xD) y sería bonito verles por ahí también uwu (para compensarles tanto angst xD). Será un AU-No mágico y tendrá el número "20" en el título (?) por si lo ven xD hehe... ahhh los abrazaría a todos si pudiera, de verdad.

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta que ponga citas en los capítulos? ¿Me odian por haberles hecho sufrir?

Tengan un bonito fin de semana, nos leemos pronto l3 Chane~


End file.
